The White Wolves of Azscverbae
by Emmithar
Summary: Summary changed slightly. Unexpected news leaves Aragorn certain that he can help, Going against Elrond's word he finds himself faced with problems he never expected. 19 now up
1. Default Chapter

Okay, to all of you who I missed in chapter 13, and responses to chapter 14-  
  
JediKnightBalthasar (And Smeagol) -  
  
Well, that certainly is a bummer, but there's one in every crowd (Referring to Cayal) I still know people older than me who act like that, and it's really rude. There was this one girl in my class, that worked really hard on a paper, and when she presented it (She was extremely nervous about presenting in front of people) a guy who didn't agree with her point of view said "Okay, I've heard enough, next person." And just made her feel real horrible.  
  
I'm two years, eight months, and seven days older than you, and I finished math and science last year, and I'm so glad that I don't have to take those anymore . . . well until collage maybe *Drat!*  
  
No Elladan and Elrohir were not poisoned, Caycayal was, as you saw, but the twins were just roughed up.  
  
Hehehe . . . sorry that I gave your nails a workout . . . you may want to find something else to bite just in case.  
  
As for the tangent . . . I think you stick to the topic pretty well . . . better than me at least :o)  
  
LOL . . . what did Mr. Graham say when you told him that M-E story?! (I still don't believe you told him that) If I told that to one of my teachers they would write me an office referral, then more in likely they would send me to a psycho ward afterwards . . . well maybe not if I talk to Mrs. Bradbury on account she's a Lotr freak also (Bradbury left the 22nd to go down to LA to perform on Jeopardy. Out of 100 people that tried out, only three passed the test, and she was one of the three . . .now I'm rambling, look what you've done! *grin* I don't mind)  
  
Elves are immortal, yes, but they can be killed in battle, or die of a broken heart and/or grief. I read somewhere that Elves could also become ill, but that it was rare when they did so, and they recovered faster than humans.  
  
Elves do not die of old age, they do not change as humans do when they become old (Such as no soreness, gray hairs or balding, brittle bones, any of that fun stuff that we get to have)  
  
What it meant at the end there (by them meeting there end during their flight) was that they more in likely ran into some trouble, somewhere.  
  
With the film style at the end . . . that was what I was shooting for . . .Good eye!  
  
  
  
Infinitys-End  
  
Glorfindel was not in the last story . . . I'm not sure how I gave the idea that he was. He is in this story though.  
  
Carrie  
  
!Gracias! T`u cuentos es interesante tambien!  
  
Hehe . . . don't know if that's correct or not, just started Spanish.  
  
Okay then, you better have your first chapter posted by the time this is up, or I'll make a cliffie just for you! Hehe . . . beware! Okay, maybe not, but do hurry up, it'll be interesting to see our different versions on how they met. :o)  
  
All right then, longer chapters in this story, or at least I'm trying, this chapter is longer though  
  
The White Wolves of Azscverbae  
  
  
  
By: Emmithar  
  
  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
  
  
Summary: Unexpected news leaves Aragorn certain that he can help. Going against his father's word he leaves Rivendell, only to find himself face with problems he never expected. Now it is up to Legolas to save the young ranger before it is too late.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any of Tolkien's work, none of his characters, places, creatures. I do however own MOST of which is not Tolkien's, you should be able to figure out what is his, and what is mine..  
  
-I DO have permission to use Cassia and Sio's town of Strayton, so if you would like to use it in your stories, ask Cassia and Sio.not me, cause I'll just repeat the previous statement. :o)  
  
  
  
  
  
' . . . They seemed to come suddenly upon happiness as if they had surprised a butterfly in the winter woods . . .'  
  
-Edith Wharton-  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Unwanted News  
  
  
  
  
  
The afternoon sun cast it's rays to the ground below, the light gently reflecting off of the shallow puddles left by the recent rain. Clouds hung overhead, threatening to block out the golden rays as they slowly closed in over the land.  
  
Aragorn welcomed the warmth as he inhaled deeply, the fresh scent of rain softly energizing him as he rode down the dirt path. The steady pounding of the hooves into the soft ground seemed to be the only sound accompanying him at the time, but every once in a while a bird would break out into a short song, before spreading it's wings and taking flight into the air.  
  
"It's so nice to return home, wouldn't you agree Arsne?" he said with a quiet sigh. He didn't seem to mind the fact that he was conversing with a horse, and continued to do so as they traveled further down the path.  
  
"It's been a long week, and I don't mind saying that I missed Rivendell. The fountains, the songs, Father, and of course Elladan and Elrohir," he let out another sigh, his hot breath leaving a trail in the cool air.  
  
Cocking his head to one side he let out half of a smile, "Speaking of which, I'm going to hear it from them when they find I didn't get anything," he said, laughing slightly. "It's a good thing that father convinced me to take the extra pack. Strange, he seemed to know how poorly I would do."  
  
He shook his head, sending his dark hair out of his eyes. He was returning from his first solo hunt, and though he had come across good game, he never got a clear shot. He grimaced as he remembered one of the arrows slipping from his grip as he prepared to shoot. His last arrow ended in a tree branch above his head. That would be something that he would be sure to keep quiet.  
  
The wind picked up slightly, sending a chill down his spine. He drew his cloak around him tightly, shivering, trying to chase away the sudden chill. He was startled when he heard a voice call his name.  
  
Turning in his saddle he could see a tall Elf wandering along side the adjoining path, his light hair dancing softly in the gentle wind. He frowned slightly, it amazed him how Elves did not seem to be bothered by the cold as easily as he was.  
  
He smiled a greeting. Slowing the gait of his horse down until the other had caught up with him. The Elf eyed him softly.  
  
"Really Aragorn, how long have you been traveling? You look ready to collapse," he said, taking in the worn appearance of the ranger.  
  
Aragorn shook his head softly. He had learned of his heritage not too long ago, and very few knew who he was. He didn't know everything about his heritage, nor of what he was expected to do in later years, and at this point in time, wondering about it was the furthest thing form his mind. It was a subject he did not enjoy discussing, and the things Elrond had told him seemed hard to believe.  
  
"That's good," he said, softly answering the Elf's question, "I feel ready to collapse."  
  
The Elf laughed lightly, shortly interrupting him.  
  
"Thanks for caring," he said gruffly, but the amusement in his voice could be heard easily. "It has been some time since you left, what were you up to? And don't say nothing much, as you usual do. I'm no longer a child, I can handle whatever news you have."  
  
Glorfindel smiled gently, "I was hardly up to anything, but why do you assume that every time I return, I carry news? Is it possible that I can return without brining some sort of devastating news with me?"  
  
It was Aragorn's turn to laugh. "I suppose it is possible to do so, but not you my friend. You never come without news."  
  
Glorfindel chuckled, nodding his head. "I suppose you know more than I give you credit for. I really should come without any news for once, I fear I'm beginning to put your father on the edge of his seat. He seems to know there is trouble whenever I return."  
  
Aragorn laughed silently, "You have no idea," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that young one, don't think I didn't," Glorfindel said, glancing over at the young ranger.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, a light smile playing on his lips. Elven ears could pick up even the faintest trace of sound. Sometimes that was good, while others, as it was obvious, was bad. He cocked an eyebrow, glancing causally at Glorfindel as they rode side by side.  
  
Glorfindel could feel the pair of young eyes watching him, and he gave a sigh, not turning to meet his gaze. "What is it?" he asked softly, a smile playing at his lips. He already knew what the young man was thinking.  
  
"Well, you have news, is that not right?"  
  
Glorfindel laughed softly, "Yes I do," he replied calmly.  
  
Aragorn sighed, "Well . . ."  
  
But Glorfindel shook his head. "Sorry my boy, but this is for the King's ears only."  
  
Aragorn grumbled slightly, "Fine then, go ahead and have your fun, keep your secrets, I'll find out sooner or later."  
  
Glorfindel smiled, sighing softly. "Yes, I know you will, those troublesome twins couldn't keep anything silent if their lives depended on it," he said laughing softly as the two crested the hill, as Rivendell appeared before them in the distance.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Darkness hung in the air even though night had barely begun. The forest was silent, which was an unusual trait for this part of the woods. Above the sky was clear, the stars shined brightly, but it left the land in utter coldness. In the distance, a pair of small lights could be seen through the dim fog that had slowly begun to cover the land.  
  
The pair of lights belonged to two Elves, residents of Rivendell who had lost their way after an attack from wolves. They had traveled the open plains, enjoying a relaxing hunting trip, but when wolves suddenly attacked, they found themselves alone. Neither of them had been harmed, but they lost their steeds as they raced off into the darkness, the wolves in hot pursuit.  
  
Corean glanced at his companion as they made their way through the forest. "I don't like this Trinea," he whispered softly.  
  
Trinea nodded in quick agreement. "The forest is much too quiet. Something draws near, but what it is I cannot see."  
  
Corean let out a soft sigh, feeling the icy wind gently nip at his fair face. He held his torch above his head, straining to see through the fog which had slowly became thicker. He could hear Trinea singing softly under his breath, trying to lighten the unwanted situation the two found themselves in.  
  
He smiled softly as they went on. Their friendship had not always been so. He could remember that not too long ago, Trinea led a small group of Elves, misguided by their need to feel dominant. He had disliked Trinea then, but slowly Trinea extricated himself from the group as his friendship had grown with Estel and Corean. It was good change, for when they had left the small group had been getting into numerous amounts of trouble. The pranks they were pulling were nothing serious, but if they weren't stopped now, sooner or later someone was going to get hurt.  
  
Suddenly Trinea stiffened besides him. Corean glanced at him uneasily as Trinea locked eyes with him. They asked the silent question, 'Did you hear that?'  
  
Corean slowly shook his head, closing his eyes, listening to the silent forest around them. The only sounds he could hear where the silent breaths he took, his chest rising and falling softy , the wind that strung softly through his long lace-like hair, the soft beating of his heart. He could hear the leaves above rustle in the gentle wind, as if trying to hide from its icy chill, the soft bending of the grass below them, the flutter of soft wings in the air.  
  
He had almost given up when he heard the soft patter of feet against a log behind them. Another set of feet ran lightly against the soft ground not too far off from where they stood. Corean opened his eyes, gazing at Trinea. He nodded softly, 'yes, I heard it too' he agreed silently.  
  
Quickly Corean glanced around the area, but saw nothing. They seemed to be the only ones in the area at the time, but he knew it was not so. "Let's move on," he whispered softly.  
  
Trinea nodded in agreement as the two moved on, small pebbles of dirt shifting lightly under their feet. Corean saw it moments before it attacked, and without warning, he grabbed Trinea by the arm, throwing the Elf off his feet as the wolf sailed over their heads.  
  
Corean was frustrated with himself as the wolf turned round, its white fur waving softly in the wind. He should have easily seen something white in the darkness, and he knew not how this creature was able to leave his sight.  
  
Trinea seemed to catch onto his thinking, and shook his head, watching the wolf warily as it paced back and forth in front of them. "He must have hidden in the fog," he whispered , slowly pushing himself into a standing position. Corean followed his lead.  
  
Neither of them were armed, their weapons had been tied to the saddle of their horses, the torches in their hands were the only thing that had been left behind after their attack. Corean shook his head, "Some of them must have followed us," he whispered as two more wolves came out from the depths of the fog.  
  
Without warning Corean found himself face first in the dirt, a wolf tearing at the back of his tunic. He didn't even hear it come up behind. Quickly he rolled over, trying to throw the massive creature off his back. He glanced up in time to see Trinea desperately trying to fight off the wolves that had begun their attack. With a last effort, Corean threw the beast off his back, tightening his hold on the flaming torch.  
  
He swung it easily at the creature who was trying to gain his feet, hitting him in the neck. But the thick fur was not even darkened by the touch of the flame, and the wolf was not at all intimated by the Elf's actions.  
  
With a lunge it caught hold of the torch just below the flames, ignoring the heat. With a swift tug, it pulled the torch from the unsuspecting Elf's hands, dropping it to the ground. The torch rolled swiftly down the hill, the simple flame dying out.  
  
He backed up quickly, turning around when a growl alerted him to the wolf that came up from behind. He sprinted quickly to the side, breaking free of the intend trap, only to have his path blocked once again. It seemed impossible, the wolves were working together, as a unit.  
  
Corean had encountered wolves before, plenty of them, but never had he been unarmed, nor had the wolves worked together before. It was utterly surprising, and it caught him totally off guard. He backed up until his back rested against a tree, when a thought suddenly struck him. He could remember when he, Trinea and Estel had been attacked by jackals, they had tried to get into the trees. But they were small then, and it made climbing difficult. Now they had the advantage.  
  
Yelling at Trinea, he jumped, lightly grabbing hold of a branch above him, and pulled himself easily into the tree. Within seconds Trinea had done the same. He also had lost his torch, as it was flickering on the ground.  
  
Corean could see Trinea leaning back against the tree, breathing heavily, holding his left arm across his chest. Corean raised an eyebrow in question, studying his friend carefully. Trinea nodded, letting him know he was fine, but he never moved his arm from where it rested across his chest.  
  
He shifted his gaze down to where the wolves paced underneath him, and shivered slightly. It was as if they were planning something. Carefully he raised himself up, crossing slowly to the next tree. A sudden shout from Trinea alerted him seconds before teeth closed down around his arm, sending handful of blood down over his hand.  
  
A searing pain ran down his arm as he twisted away, turning to see a wolf also in the tree. 'but how?' he thought softly, pain and fear racing through him. His questioned was answered as a wolf on the ground bounded lightly up the tree Trinea was in.  
  
It was the last he saw as his balance was lost, sending him to the ground. He landed hard, despite how light he was, and within moments he found himself surrounded by wolves. He covered his face with his arms as sharp powerful jaws snapped at his chin, and long slender fingers. He could feel their hot breath rushing past his face as he tried to roll over onto his stomach.  
  
Blood ran down his arm as he tried to breath, still dazed by the impact he had taken from the fall. A sudden cry in the dark diverted his attention. He could not see Trinea, but he felt a sudden fear hit him for the first time. Trinea was hurt, how bad he did not know, and Corean couldn't help in anyway.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Estel! Move over," Elladan whispered, nudging the young human aside as he attempted to move closer to the door. Elrohir had already pressed his head to the door, listening quietly as Elladan and Estel fought over who got the other side. He held a finger to his lips, motioning for the other two to be quiet as he strained to listen to the conversation that was going on inside.  
  
Immediately the two fell silent, still fighting over who got the remaining door. "Estel, quit it, I was here first," Elladan whispered as he tried to push him out of the way. Estel on the other hand would have nothing of it, dropping to the floor he easily crawled between his brother's legs.  
  
"Estel," Elladan cried out softly, glancing downward as Estel struggled to rise.  
  
"You can't beat me that easily," he said, nudging Elladan away once again.  
  
Elladan grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him lightly against the door. Estel stumbled, grabbing Elladan's arm to steady himself.  
  
Irritation etched Elrohir's face as he shook his head. "Both of you . . .," he whispered quietly. He however was not allowed to finish as the doors suddenly flew open, toppling Estel to the ground, and bringing Elladan with him.  
  
Estel looked up slowly, meeting his father's deep eyes. "I should have suspected," he said calmly, shaking his head, his gaze landing on the young ranger. "You got here just this afternoon and you're already getting into trouble."  
  
Estel opened his mouth, but was spared from speaking when Elladan spoke. "You know Father," he said softly, standing up, "I really don't know where he gets it from. I tried to stop him, but alas, I failed once more."  
  
Estel glared up at his brother, "Ya, stop me so you could hear better."  
  
Elrond gave a sigh, shaking his head slowly. "Come on you three. Off with you, supper isn't too far away now. Try and stay out of trouble until then, and Estel, wash up. You look like you've been in a mud fight again."  
  
Estel laughed softly, sitting up. "Really father, I haven't done that in a long time now."  
  
"Yeah, because you've been gone for the last week," Elladan cut in quickly, "Which reminds me, what did you get?"  
  
Estel blushed suddenly, "You know father, I do believe that I need to wash," he said, turning on his heal. He headed down the hall with the twins racing after him.  
  
With a heavy sigh Elrond closed the doors, turning back to a very amused Glorfindel. "I am sorry, I should have known they would be up to something such as that."  
  
Glorfindel held up his hand, "No need to apologize, children can be a handful sometimes."  
  
"And what experience do you have in this subject?" Elrond said, moving over to the balcony. Glorfindel followed with a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"None actually, which I am grateful for sometimes, after seeing what your sons have put you through," he said quietly, inhaling the fresh air. He stopped and turned to the Elven Lord suddenly becoming quiet.  
  
Elrond noted the change and he nodded for him to continue.  
  
"I've come with bad news I'm afraid," he pondered quietly, "I believe you already knew that though."  
  
Elrond nodded, "Yes I had a slight feeling that you did," he said, laughing softly.  
  
"You've heard that Azscverbae were breading white wolves, did you not?"  
  
Elrond nodded, "Yes, some news of this issue did travel down this way while you were gone."  
  
"Well it seems that a few of them may have escaped," Glorfindel said, his voice quieting down. He leaned against the railing, his soft eyes searching the land before him.  
  
Elrond let out a sigh. As usual Glorfindel wasn't telling everything he knew. A slight nod prompted him to continue.  
  
"There have been attacks near Mirkwood, wolf attacks. Thranduil has begun to worry that they are going to travel in near their village. Survivors of these attacks have been few. They claim that the wolves are larger than normal, and that they are more intelligent, as if they plan, and work as a unit in order to trap it's prey," he trailed off.  
  
Elrond thought for a moment. "What are you trying to say Glorfindel?" In truth he was lost on what he was trying to get at.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I believe that those wolves that escaped have mated, and multiplied. Not only have they done that, but I believe it has been with jackals, creating a larger breed of white wolves, one that can think. They have become dangerous. At first the attacks were only near the borders of Mirkwood, but they have been spotted inside the borders now. And recently, a group of men from Strayton were attacked."  
  
"They have come over here now?" Elrond asked in concern.  
  
Glorfindel nodded. "I'm afraid so," he replied softly.  
  
  
  
TBC . . .  
  
  
  
Like I said, longer chapters! Let me know what you think 


	2. Back Home, Darkness in the Woods

Sorry for the late post, the last few days have been real busy for me  
  
Elanor I suppose I can tell you that Azscverbae is a place without spoiling anything, and as for how I came up with such a word . . . not sure really, but you'll get used to strange words. I'm known to come up with the strangest names and such. Hehe . . . maybe one of these days I'll get up off my lazy bum and find that one site that has that name generator and use it, but I enjoy creating my own names, it's lots of fun and they belong completely to me.  
  
As for the longer chapters, well I'll try to stick to posting every other day, but I can't make any promises.  
  
Smeagol  
  
Azscverbae is pronounced (Azk-ver-bay) if that helps any.  
  
I never heard of any white wolves in hobbit history, so I doubt that it has something to do with it. I actually had a strange dream involving Legolas running through the woods with a white wolf running by his side, and I've developed it more fully so it turned into a story, so that's where I got the idea, but I will check into the hobbit history thing.  
  
  
  
'Wishing to be friends is quick work, but friendship is a slow ripening fruit.' -Aristotle-  
  
Chapter 2: Back Home, Darkness in the Woods  
  
  
  
"So what did you catch little brother?" Elladan asked as the three made their way down the hall.  
  
"Well," he stuttered, "it's kind of a long story."  
  
Elladan laughed, "You mean to tell me that the entire time you were out there, you didn't catch anything?'  
  
Aragorn blushed, "I never said that."  
  
"So, are you going to tell us or do I have to beat it out of you?" Elladan said with a wicked smile.  
  
Elrohir laughed softly. "Elladan, remember what father said about setting a good example?"  
  
"I am," he protested, "just watch." With that he lunged at Estel, attempting to bring the young human into a head lock, but Estel was quick to react, taking shelter behind Elrohir.  
  
Elladan quickly took chase, following the human as he moved quickly around a laughing Elrohir.  
  
Elladan let out a sigh of disgust as the tried to keep himself from laughing. "Come on Elrohir, some help here would be nice."  
  
Elrohir straitened up, wiping tears from his eyes. "Don't you dare bring me into this," he warned, trying to calm his laughter.  
  
Elladan lunged at Estel once again, but the human easily dodged to the other side, out of his reach. "Don't worry Estel," Elladan said softly, "I won't hurt you . . . much!"  
  
Elrohir managed to squeeze himself out from between the two, and started down the hall, only to be stopped as Estel latched onto his sleeve.  
  
"Don't leave!" he cried, "You're my elder brother! You wouldn't leave me here to defend myself, would you?"  
  
"Don't forget, Elladan is also your elder brother," he said calmly, "go ask him to protect you."  
  
"But Elladan's the one who wants to kill me," he said, glaring back at Elladan who was slowly advancing.  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
Estel frowned as Elladan snickered softly. "Thanks a lot," he grumbled softly.  
  
"You better run if you know what's good for you," Elrohir warned as Elladan stepped up next to them.  
  
Without thinking, he tore down the hall, Elladan following quickly, leaving Elrohir behind, but only for a moment as he too joined in the chase. After all, he wanted to make sure the Elladan didn't actually kill Estel.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
They were over him now, tearing at his flesh as he attempted to gain his balance. He knew that if he fell, he more in likely would not be able to rise.  
  
Corean gasped for air, searching the ground for a stick or rock he could use as a weapon. His heart hammered in his chest as he felt fear rise inside him, not only for his safety, but for Trinea's as well.  
  
He had last heard his friend when he had cried out in pain. But since then, Corean had heard nothing indicating that his friend lived.  
  
A strong jaw latched onto his forearm, pulling him to his knees. Painfully Corean was able to fight off the beasts, gaining his feet once again.  
  
Suddenly an arrow shot through the air, striking a nearby wolf with a sickening thud, and it dropped to the ground with a cry. The other wolves as well as Corean, threw their heads up to see who their attacker was, but could not see anything through the mists.  
  
More arrows followed, and Corean threw himself on the ground, covering his head as arrows rained over his head, some striking the retreating wolves as others landed in trees, or skipped harmlessly by on the ground.  
  
Within moments the forest was quiet again, a handful of few unlucky wolves lay dead in their fleeing tracks, the rest had escaped without harm. Corean raised his head carefully, blood running down from a gash he received from one of the wolves, watching carefully to see who had saved them, but the forest around them seemed to be empty.  
  
He rose slowly, moving quietly toward Trinea, who had pulled himself into a sitting position, leaning against a tree. For some reason he felt a strange feeling that whoever had driven the wolves away were worse than the wolves themselves.  
  
Trinea struggled to breath, his scratched face pale with pain. He opened his eyes lightly at Corean's soft touch.  
  
Carefully Corean moved Trinea's hand away from his bloody side, inspecting the deep wound. It bleed freely. Quickly shrugging from his over-coat he tied a makeshift wound, trying to slow the bleeding.  
  
He himself was bleeding a fair amount himself, but he was no where as bad off as Trinea was. Most of his wounds were scratches, save for the gashes that covered his left arm, and one on his head. His back throbbed in pain from the deep scratch that he had received when the wolves had pounced on him.  
  
It was then he noticed the arrow in the tree that Trinea leaned against. In a swift motion he pulled it out, examining it closely. He drew in a sharp breath, casting the arrow at way at once. "Glamhoths," he whispered softly . "We need to get out of here," he whispered softly, helping Trinea to his feet.  
  
Trinea leaned heavily against his friend, trying to calm his ragged breathing. His pain filled eyes searched the foggy forest, but all was still quiet, as they moved slowly.  
  
Suddenly Trinea tripped, letting out a gasp of pain, closing his eyes. Corean tried to pull him back to his feet, but Trinea shook his head. "Go," he whispered.  
  
Corean shook his head, grabbing his arm, "I won't leave you."  
  
"Don't you understand? They'll catch us both, leave while you can."  
  
Corean refused to listen as he drug his friend back to his feet. Their retreat was stopped abruptly as the silence was shattered by the fierce shrieking as Orcs suddenly broke through the mists, and surrounding their newly found prey.  
  
Carefully Corean lay Trinea down, the wounded Elf tensing as a wave of pain crested through his body. Corean stood over his friend protectively, preparing himself for an attack. He would not let themselves be taken without a fight, even if he had to fight them without any arms.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Elrohir pushed the door to the dinning room open slowly, ducking as an apple sailed through the air, over his head. Glancing about the room he could see Elladan trying to move around the large table in order to get to Estel who stood on the other side, a large bowl of apples in his arms.  
  
"Missed me," Elladan taunted as he ducked out of the way of another apple. He moved toward his left, starting to head around the table, but Estel quickly kept the distance between them the same.  
  
Reaching in the bowl, Estel drew out another apple, letting it sail toward Elladan who once again dodged the apple easily. It struck the wall with a thud, leaving a slight wet spot on the wall as it bounced to the floor.  
  
"Elladan what are you doing?" Elrohir asked softly leaning against the wall. He was careful not to get his hair into the chunks of apple that clung to the wall.  
  
Elladan turned to look at his brother with a sheepish grin. "Nothing much," he said with a simple shrug of his shoulders.  
  
During that moment Estel had taken another apple, aiming carefully and letting it go.  
  
"Look out," Elrohir shouted at his brother. Elladan turned quickly, the apple striking him in the head a split second later, causing him to stumble slightly, sending Elrohir and Estel into a fit of laughter.  
  
"All right, you're going to pay for that!" Elladan declared, jumping onto the table. He dodged for Estel, but the young human fell to his knees, quickly scrambling under the table.  
  
"Get off the furniture!" Elrohir yelled at his brother, trying not laugh as the scene unfolded before him.  
  
Jumping off the table Elladan was finally able to corner Estel, who held an apple up threateningly. "Go ahead," Elladan said, approaching his younger brother. "Throw it, I dare you."  
  
Gripping the apple Estel threw it hard in Elladan's direction, but he easily ducked and it sailed over his head toward the opening door.  
  
Elrond had just been stepping in when all the sudden an apple smashed into the door near his head. He paused for a moment, staring at the apple as it rolled on the floor, then lifted his gaze up to the three occupants in the room.  
  
Estel quickly shoved the bowl into Elladan's hands, scooting away slowly.  
  
"Stop right where you are," Elrond said in a quiet yet demanding tone.  
  
Estel stopped immediately. He gave his father a sideways grin, "Hello Ada, and how are you today?"  
  
Elrond glared at his youngest son, and Estel fell quiet. He knew that don't- press-your-luck look all to well.  
  
Elladan suddenly seemed to notice that he now was holding the bowl. "I can explain . . . I mean I didn't do it . . . well actually what I mean is . . ." he fell silent as his father's gaze passed over him. Daring to move he slowly placed the bowl back on the table.  
  
"I had no part in this," Elrohir said softly.  
  
Elrond nodded softly. "I expect this room to be clean when I return," he said, glancing at his sons. "So you all understand."  
  
"But I didn't do any of this," Elrohir exclaimed, glaring at his brothers.  
  
"You're going to stay here and make sure these two don't kill each other," Elrond said softly. "Do you all understand?"  
  
Estel and Elladan nodded quickly, with Elrohir to follow.  
  
"Good," Elrond said, "I want this room to look exactly how it was before you three came in." With that he turned and left the three alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC . . . 


	3. Desperate Hope

Carrie-  
  
If you reviewed for the first chapter it never showed up . . .  
  
Corean and Trinea are older in the story, as is everyone else, about 12 years have gone by since the last story, so that gives you an idea on age. . . as for are they going to be alright? Well . . . read on and find out. Hehe . . . they do have their work cut out for them.  
  
Yes Elrohir, poor Elrohir. I don't know about you but I normally end up cleaning up my brother's mess even though I had no part in it . . . the way I see it is that if you don't want to end up doing the dirty work . . . don't be around. :o)  
  
To all of you that have asked this-  
  
How did I come up with Azscverbae? Well I tend to make up a lot of names, I play with sounds and form them. About 95% of the names I come up with are completely and originally mine, such as Emmithar, which is both my pen name, and my Elvish name and is an actual character I've created for Firehearts: Legend of the Flame.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan both seem to get into trouble, so it's just not one of them. The way I see it is that Elladan tends to pick on Aragorn more, and Elrohir picks on Elladan more, and Aragorn enjoys picking on both of them.  
  
The fight scene with the apples was between Elladan and Aragorn, so that's why Elrohir was just watching, he wasn't about to take sides.  
  
To clear up confusion with a few of you . . . when I use the symbols *~*~*~*~*~* I will be going into a completely new section. When I use ****** I will be on the same idea, just sometime later. Hope that clears up the confusion with you all.  
  
  
  
'A friend is a person with whom you dare to be yourself' -Frank Crane-  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Desperate Hope  
  
  
  
Aragorn wandered down the hall, lost in thought. Supper had ended not to long ago and Elladan and Elrohir had gone to the stables. They had invited Aragorn along, but he waved off the invitation. The days events had begun to take its toll on him, and even climbing the stairs had been a tiresome task.  
  
He passed Elrond's door, then stopped as he realized that he and Glorfinde1 were talking in quiet voices. Moving quietly he found himself standing near the door, out of sight, but in hearing range. Still it was hard to pick up the faint voices.  
  
"Azscverbae refused the Elves to enter? Are you certain?" his father asked softly.  
  
"Yes, but for what reason I do not know. Perhaps they are afraid of us," Glorfindel suggested.  
  
"That could be, but we have never attacked nor harmed them. Why should they find reason to fear Elves? More in likely they are hiding something, or something happened that they do not wish us to find out. Perhaps they know that some of their wolves escaped, and do not want to claim responsibility for it," Elrond stated.  
  
"Whatever the reason, Thranduil is anxious to find out. He will be sending a group out within the next few days, and he has asked for your support," Glorfindel said.  
  
Aragorn heard his father let out a sigh. He knew that the two Elven lords had no great love for one another. "Yes, tell Thranduil that I will send my sons, Elladan and Elrohir would be willing to go."  
  
"And what of Estel?" he asked softly.  
  
Aragorn listened intently, waiting for his father's reply.  
  
"Estel will stay here. The road is too dangerous for him. He is still young."  
  
"But I can help!" Aragorn said stepping into the room.  
  
The two Elves looked up at his entrance, surprised that he had been eavesdropping.  
  
"Estel, how long have you been there?" Elrond asked, watching his son carefully.  
  
Aragorn blushed slightly. "Not long," he said softly, his fingers grazing the buttons on his coat. He took a step forward, "Father, let me go. I can help, I know I can."  
  
Elrond shook his head. "No Estel, you're too young, it's too dangerous."  
  
"Father," Aragorn pleaded. "I'm not a child anymore, I can take care of myself now. Let me go, please!"  
  
Elrond held his hand up, cutting his young human son off. "I said no, when you are under my roof your are to follow my rules, is that clear?"  
  
Aragorn let out a sigh. "That's not fair, Father," he pleaded softly. "Please, I may seem like a child to you, but I'm not. Let me go."  
  
"No!" Elrond said with a little more force than necessary, "We will talk no more about this subject, now go to your room."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "That's not fair," he cried again, but Elrond held his hand. Aragorn gave a heavy sigh, leaving the room, fighting back tears. He doubted that his Elven father would ever see him as anything but a child.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pain shot through his legs as he landed heavily on his knees. Gasping for breath he could not help as a cry was wrenched from him as the harsh whip landed across his sore shoulders.  
  
Corean watched helplessly as the Orcs whipped Trinea. He knew that the his friend did not have the strength to carry on, and there was nothing he could do. The first time Trinea had fallen he had moved to his side to help his fallen friend. But the Orcs now restrained him.  
  
He watched as Trinea struggled to his feet once more. The two of them had been in the hands of the Orcs for two days now. They had been taken easily, their hands bound behind their backs and forced to march on now with limited rest.  
  
He alone had enough strength to go on for days, but Trinea was wearing down, and quickly. The wound to his side had not been treated, and the loss of blood was amounting.  
  
As for him, his arm throbbed painfully, and the ropes that cut further into it did not help it any. He found himself marching forward once again, walking besides Trinea.  
  
"Hold on my friend," he whispered softly in Elvish. "We'll find a way out of this."  
  
Trinea could not find the strength to respond, to focused on walking and breathing, but the words gave him strength that he grasped onto. They traveled on, but when Trinea fell again he could not find the strength to stand.  
  
Corean fought against the Orcs that held him as Trinea cried out in pain as the others beat him. Leather boots and whips fell against him, tearing through cloth and flesh. It wasn't long before he lost consciousness, and even then the Orcs continued their cruel beatings. But soon they grew tired of their game and stopped, wondering what to do then.  
  
One of the Orcs withdrew a long curved blade, grabbing the unconscious elf by the hair, exposing his pale neck. "I say we just finish him now. No use in dragging around dead weight." He pressed the blade against his throat, a small trickle of blood appeared.  
  
"No," Corean cried, trying to free himself form the painful grasp of the Orcs that held him. "Let me help him. I can save him, but you must free me from my bindings."  
  
The Orc laughed, withdrawing the blade and letting the Elf fall back to the forest floor. He stepped in front of him, holding the blade up against his face, wiping the blood off along his cheek. "What can you do?" he taunted.  
  
"Let me go, and I can show you," Corean whispered softly.  
  
The Orc glared at him. Suddenly he brought his arm up, smashing the dull end of the blade alongside his cheek with enough force that it cut deeply into his flesh. He muffled a cry, clenching his jaw shut as pain laced itself through his skull. The point of the blade was pressed under his chin, forcing him to raise his head. "Don't you try anything Elf," he spat out. "Release him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrond walked down the hall, pausing by his youngest son's door. It was open slightly, the light creeping out into the dark hallway. He opened the door slightly, his eyes drifting to the bed, where Aragorn slept soundly.  
  
He was laying on his stomach, his head resting on his arms. Elrond picked up the edge of the blankets and draped them over his still form, sitting on the edge of the bed. He moved his hand over his son's back in circular motions, as he slept. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he lifted his head, letting it drop so that he now faced the window.  
  
Elrond stood and blew the candle out that sat on the sill of the window, casting the room into darkness. He paused in the doorway, listening to the soft breathing. He regretted his harsh tone he had held earlier. He would have to talk to him later, he decided. "Sleep well, my son."  
  
*******  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes slowly, making sure that Elrond was gone. Once certain that all was quiet he slipped out of bed, pulling his shoes on quickly. Under his bed he had slipped a pack that he had filled with numerous items earlier that day.  
  
Pulling it out, he made his way over to the window, unlatching it and opening it. The sky had clouded and rain began to fall as he pulled the pack on, over his shoulders. Reaching out he grabbed the edge of the branch firmly, letting himself swing out to the tree that grew by his window, making sure to close the window behind him.  
  
He was able to navigate his way down easily, this wasn't the first time he had climbed out of the window. Pulling his hood up, Aragorn made his way quickly to the stables, only to stop halfway. The hooves against the stone might wake someone, and he couldn't afford to be caught. But not taking one meant a longer journey. He stood for a moment, trying to decide, then chose to play it safe.  
  
He turned around and headed for the woods, he would show them that he was capable of going on a mission. Now he only had to find out where he had to go.  
  
******  
  
TBC . . . 


	4. Gone Away

Sorry for the late update, I've been busy, but I'll try to get back to posting every other day, but no promises! :o)  
  
JediKnightBalthasar- Happy Halloween to you too! (Early that is) :o)  
  
Okay then, I answered a rather large portion of your review through E-mail, as for the rest . . .  
  
Yes Estel is rather impulsive, but growing up in a house where he watched his brothers be able to do whatever without much said, and having him to try to do something, and being stopped in his tracks is rather hurtful, and it questions trust. He may feel as though Elrond and the other Elves do not trust him, and that alone can drive anyone loco.  
  
With the sending to the room thing . . . yes he is a bit old for that, but remember, to Elrond, 20 years is the life span of a child, so he really didn't think about it, probably the reason why he felt so bad about it afterwards.  
  
You were right about him climbing out the window . . . though at least he's smart enough to go without his brothers, he knows them well enough that the twins would have sent him back.  
  
I suppose Corean knows about Athelas, but as far as I know, I will not be using it in this story . . . that's all I will say.  
  
Smeagol  
  
Interesting about the wolves, but no relation there, sorry! I really should catch up with my reading in class for the TTT, I've already read it but we are re-reading it in class, and well, I haven't been reading, just sort of scanning through, and everything, but I have to pass an essay test in order to go see the movie with the class on the 20th of December, so ya . . . need to catch up with reading, only about 10 chapters behind. :o)  
  
Anita- Caycayal still lives in Rivendell, where he is at this time I am unsure, He will come back into later stories, maybe even this one but if he does he won't until the end or near end. :o)  
  
'I no doubt deserved my enemies. But I don't believe I deserved my friends.' -Walt Whitman-  
  
Chapter 4: Gone Away  
  
  
  
It was nearing noon and still Aragorn had not come out of his room. At first Elrond assumed that he was still sleeping, the young human did sometimes, especially after a long day such as yesterday. But as the hours passed by his thoughts began to sway.  
  
When he had knocked on the door, and no response came he called out, thinking that his son was still angry with him about the previous nights events. After a moment of silence passed, he called out again, opening the door.  
  
His keen eyes fell over the empty room quickly, noting that the window latch was unlocked. He let out a heavy sigh. It wasn't the first time the young human had left without his knowing, and to tell the truth Elrond was rather amused that his human son could leave an Elven house without waking anyone.  
  
Estel would be back, he thought softly. His youngest son had always returned for supper, whether or not his foul mood had worn off. It was a trait he had noticed in humans, they could hold grudges against someone for a time.  
  
He closed the latch, making his way downstairs. The house was quiet now, Elladan and Elrohir had left in the early morning. The news that Glorfindel had brought was certainly disturbing, but in his mind was not a problem to severe to deal with. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that the people of Azscverbae refused the presence of Elves. He hoped his sons wouldn't do anything drastic.  
  
"My Lord," Rohden said interrupting his train of thought as he reached the bottom of the staircase. "I suppose it is of no matter, but I was wondering if you know of anyone taking a med kit from the storage closet besides Elladan and Elrohir within the last day."  
  
Elrond shook his head. "None that I can think of, why?'  
  
Rohden shook his head. "It seems that one of them is missing. But I don't think it is important."  
  
Elrond nodded in agreement. "You didn't see Estel leave this morning by any chance?"  
  
"He left again?" Rohden asked with a small smile. "He is getting good My Lord."  
  
Elrond laughed slightly, "Yes, that he is, I fear he's going to break his neck doing it also."  
  
Rohden gave him a wry look, "Really My Lord, don't you give that poor boy any room to grow?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn popped the piece of bread into his mouth, tracing his finger along the map, trying to decide which route would be the best to take. The small fire he had built had been enough to drive off the afternoon chill, but it was small enough so that his position would not be given off if anyone was searching for him. Knowing his father he probably had half of Rivendell out searching for him, he rolled his eyes at the thought.  
  
He sighed, folding up the map. He had known that Azscverbae was up north, but he didn't know that it was that far up. On horseback he may have been able to reach the village within three days at the soonest, but walking would take days longer.  
  
He shook his head. He had a feeling that somehow he was getting himself into more trouble than he could handle. After all, he didn't know why he was headed to Azscverbae, other than the fact that they were turning away the Elves. He was a man, so therefore he could enter the village, and hopefully learn what was going on, and maybe find a way to solve whatever it was that they were having problems with.  
  
He traveled most of the day, stopping to bed down at nightfall. He was certain now that his father would be worried about him, which meant that he had to be even more alert about his surroundings if he wanted to continue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrond stood in front of the fire letting the warmth flow over him. Outside the sky had grown dark hours ago, and it was well into the night, and still there had been no sign of his youngest son. He had asked the other Elves to keep an eye out for him, and report back if they saw him, but as the day continued, no one had seen the young man.  
  
He hoped that Estel had not ran away again. There had been a few times that his eager son had fled for petty reasons. He let out a deep breath. He desperately wanted his son home where he belonged, but he continually reminded himself that despite his son's actions, he was capable of caring for himself.  
  
His thoughts lingered back to the previous days events, on what Glorfindel had said. He wondered if he had done the right thing by sending Elladan and Elrohir off to help solve the problems that were aloft. The situation was not something they could wait to see if it resolved itself, it in fact could turn out to be far more serious. The fact that tame wolves could be breeding out in the wild was an not a welcoming thought.  
  
He made his way out into the hall, startled when Rohden behind him spoke.  
  
"Do not worry My Lord. I am sure that young Estel will return soon. Knowing him he can't stand to miss more than one proper meal."  
  
Elrond laughed lightly. Estel always loved Rohden's cooking, even when he was young. He would often sneak into Rohden's room at night, pleading for a late night snack. Elrond would often catch the two of them in the kitchen in the early morning. He never said anything about it, but he knew how much Estel loved his meals.  
  
"Yes Rohden, I suppose so. I just hope he doesn't get any strange thoughts in his head," he said softly. Rohden quietly agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night was one of the coldest nights Corean could remember. They had grown colder as the Orcs brought them further north. It seemed as though they too could feel the icy coldness for they huddled around the fire. The two of them however were not so lucky.  
  
Corean and Trinea had been bound to trees off behind the foul creatures. Corean glanced at Trinea, who still had not awaken since losing conciseness. The Orcs had agreed to release him to tend to Trinea, as he thought the Orcs did not want to lose their prisoner. That alone was not a comforting thought.  
  
He had worked, the point of a blade pressed into the back of his neck forcing him to work slowly. The herbs he had been able to find were few. He had hoped to find Athelas, but no such luck came. Trinea's back was covered with many lacerations from the cruel whips.  
  
At least now Trinea's desperate gasps had fallen into an easy stream of quiet breaths. His attention was redirected when a slight moan escaped his lips. He turned to find blurry-brown eyes watching him.  
  
"How are you feeling my friend?" Corean whispered softly in Elvish. He was glad that they were out of hearing range of the Orcs.  
  
Trinea groaned softly. "I've certainly felt better," he mumbled softly, his words slurred slightly together. He leaned forward as far as the ropes would let him, his hair falling over his bruised face. "What happened?"  
  
Corean let out a soft sigh, recalling how the Orcs had continued to beat him after he had fallen, and how he had almost lost his life. Trinea's face seemed to grow pale during all this, and when Corean was finished he waited for his friends response, but none came.  
  
"Trinea?" Corean called his friend's name gently, but still no answer came. "Trinea?"  
  
Trinea jerked suddenly at his name, his eyes locking onto his friend. "What?"  
  
"Are you all right?" Corean asked, watching him closely.  
  
Trinea nodded, letting his head fall back against the tree, his eyes closing. "We have to get out of here," he whispered quietly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn had traveled swiftly within the next two days. So far he had not encountered anyone on his journey, but still he had not slowed his pace. He stopped only to eat and rest, making sure that his being there would not be found by someone else.  
  
But on the fourth day, he slowed his eager pace, certain that no one was on his trail. The air here seemed to carry a chill, and the trees branches bent in the slight wind. Aragorn drew his coat around him as he made his way carefully through the forest.  
  
He was close to Azscverbae now, only about day's travel stood in the way, and so far nothing had gone wrong.  
  
It was near late afternoon when he stopped for the night, dropping his heavy pack to the cold ground. He collected sticks and built a small fire that soon was blazing with warmth. He ate a quick meal, food that he had swiped from the kitchen.  
  
That night he let the fire burn, laying on the ground next to it. He watched the stars above in the night sky as he slowly fell asleep.  
  
When he awoke he did not know if it had been only moments or hours later, or what had woken him. The fire still burned, though it had died some, and the darkness around him seemed eerie. His hand fell on the hilt of his sword as he slowly stood up.  
  
A soft growl alerted him that he was no longer alone, and turning he found a white wolf watching him from the darkness.  
  
TBC . . . 


	5. A friend in need

Dragon-  
  
The twins will return, yes, but they don't have much of a part in this story. Glad you're liking the story  
  
Smeagol-  
  
Hehe . . . you can't kill me . . . if you do I won't be able to post any more stories that all you wonderful reviewers enjoy . . .Yes it is rather neat to study and read TTT in class, though I am behind in reading right now . . . I catch up eventually :o)  
  
Carrie-  
  
Oh don't you worry, your punishment for you evil cliffie will come . . .Hehehe . . . believe me, as a warning it will be awful, even I'm amazed on how evil it will be . . . but not this chapter, no cliffie this chapter, thought everyone could use a rest so that they can prepare themselves for the next chapter! *Evil laughter*  
  
Yes, poor impulsive Estel, he has had his hands rather full lately . . .  
  
Anita-  
  
Yes Aragorn is capable of caring for himself, for the most part,  
  
Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers, you guys are great, special thanks to Balthasar for sticking with me since my first story, as well as Carrie and Anita :o)  
  
  
  
'To have a friend, be a friend' -Ralph Waldo Emerson'  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: A friend in need  
  
  
  
Before Aragorn could even draw his sword more wolves had surrounded the area in which he stood. He noted with unease that they were larger than normal wolves, and their numbers were far greater than that of a normal hunting pack.  
  
Without turning he could hear the restless pacing of the wolves behind him, their golden eyes resting on their newly found prey. No movement or sound was detected by the ranger, but he found himself suddenly on the ground as the pack raced forth.  
  
Aragorn was able to roll to his feet, freeing himself from the deadly clutter. But the wolves had surrounded him again, unwilling to let him get free. Aragorn quickly drew his sword out, glancing around to see where he had set his bow.  
  
A wolf lunged at him, Aragorn quickly brought his sword up as he moved aside out of harms way. The wolf landed next to his side, turning its massive head sharply and striking the man above the knee with its bony snout. Aragorn let out a gasp as his knee suddenly buckled underneath him. He landed sideways, losing the hold on his sword as his other hand landed in the still burning fire. H let out a cry as the intense heat clawed at his hand.  
  
Before he could recover the wolves had advanced, attacking him ruthlessly. Unable to fight off the wave of oncoming attacks Aragorn could only protect himself. Curling into a ball Aragorn covered his head with his hands as he desperately tried to find his sword.  
  
All hope seemed to be lost, as his cries went unheard through the darkness, but suddenly another cry pierced the darkness, and it took him a moment to realize that the cry came from one of the wolves and not from him. Aragorn risked look up, and saw the blades of duel knives stab into another unsuspecting wolf.  
  
By now the others saw what was happening, and their attention was lost on the wounded human. Taking this into his advantage Aragorn crawled quickly and painfully out of the way as the wolves surrounded their new target. Trying to stand proved useless, his knee throbbed painfully where he had taken the hit and it refused to support his weight.  
  
He rolled himself around to see the Elf still fighting off the approaching wolves. It wasn't hard to see that he was slowly losing the battle. His blonde hair flew around his face as he danced out of the way as a powerful jaw snapped down in the same spot his leg had been a moment before. Aragorn's hand landed on something smooth and looking down he found his bow resting besides him.  
  
Grabbing it he scooted to the nearby tree that supported his quiver. Struggling to stand on his good leg he leaned against the tree, grabbing an arrow and fitting it into his bow. Aiming carefully he let it fly, and it struck deeply into the chest of one of the wolves, and it fell dead in its tracks.  
  
Few of the wolves became weary of the situation and fled off into the darkness, but the others stayed behind certain that victory would be theirs. But within moments they lay dead at their feet as the Elf plunged his dagger into the last one.  
  
With a sigh Aragorn let himself slide to the ground, closing his eyes as pain and fatigue washed over him. The Elf stayed in the clearing, breathing heavily from the fight and watching the young human as he tried to deal with the pain. He sheathed his knives and walked over to where the human sat against a tree, kneeling down in front of him, examining the wounds he had received.  
  
Aragorn stiffened slightly, opening his eyes as the gentle hands touched the open wound on his shin. It bled freely, running over his leg and onto the ground. The Elf gently cleaned the wound, examining it more closely.  
  
"This is nothing. A slight flesh wound. They sometimes tend to bleed a lot, making it look worse than it really is," he said softly. "We'll need to wrap it up."  
  
"There's a med kit in my pack," Aragorn said, letting his head fall back against the rough bark of the tree. After a moment he let out a sigh, "Are you okay?" he asked, opening his eyes.  
  
The Elf nodded, carrying the kit with him. "The woods here are dangerous, Why are you traveling alone?" he questioned.  
  
"Me?" Aragorn laughed slightly. "What about you? Why are you traveling by yourself?"  
  
"I wasn't alone until the night before. Those wolves attacked my group and we were separated," he said, binding the wound.  
  
Aragorn couldn't help concealing a groan as the cloth pressed against the wound. It was then the Elf noticed that his knee was starting to swell. He went back to the pack and pulled out a water flask, placing it on the ranger's knee when he returned.  
  
"The should help the swelling to go down. The night air has made it cold enough," he said, placing a few logs on the fire to keep it going. "So, why are you out here alone?" the Elf questioned again.  
  
"I was heading to Azscverbae," he said after pondering for a moment. He didn't want to tell him that he had actually been running away.  
  
The Elf gave him a sideways look. "I didn't know any men were going to see about the problem, have there been attacks on you village? Where do you come from?"  
  
Aragorn laughed softly, "I come from Rivendell," he said suddenly before he was able to stop himself.  
  
"Rivendell," the Elf inquired slowly. He was quiet for a moment, then his grey blue eyes snapped up to meet the rangers. "Estel?" he questioned softly.  
  
"How do you know my name?" he asked, shock passing through him.  
  
The Elf laughed. "Do not worry, the tales of Lord Elrond adopting a human son is well told in our village. My name is Legolas Greenleaf," he said, sitting down once again.  
  
Aragorn looked at him suddenly. "Prince Legolas Greenleaf?" he asked softly.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"My Lord . . ." he started, but Legolas cut him off.  
  
"Please, just Legolas," he said sighing, "I get that enough at home, I don't need any men groveling."  
  
At the statement Aragorn burst out laughing, imagining the sight of himself groveling at his feet.  
  
"What is funny human," Legolas asked, unable to the smile of his face.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, calming his breathing. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, his energy spent on the fight. He was unaware that he was shivering when he suddenly felt the warmth of a blanket being draped over him. He opened his eyes to see Legolas tucking the blanket around him, giving the Elf a questioning look.  
  
"Rest, I'll keep watch," Legolas told him softly, turning to the fire.  
  
"What if they come back?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't think they will, just get some sleep."  
  
Aragorn tried to protest, but Legolas shook his head, "Rest," he said forcefully.  
  
Aragorn let out a sigh, letting his eyes close as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
******  
  
The night grew long and Legolas tended to the fire to keep the warm blaze going. Behind him the young human continued to sleep soundly. He had tended to the wound again not too long ago; the healing herbs had worked nicely.  
  
During the night Legolas had worked to remove the bodies of the dead wolves so that if their fresh blood drew any predators near, the two of them would be safe from them.  
  
Letting out a sigh Legolas leaned against a tree, watching the fire dance in the darkness. He felt his stomach turn slightly, and tried to remember the last time he had eaten. Jumping up he easily caught the branches that hung above his head, climbing the tree easily.  
  
Despite the unnatural chill he was able to find a few apples that hung from the strong limbs, covered with a thin layer of frost. He collected a few and leaped lightly from the lower branches, allowing his knees to absorb the impact.  
  
He sat near the fire, biting into one of the apples, his face scrunching up slightly at the bitter taste.  
  
"There is food in the pack."  
  
The voice startled the prince, and he turned to see soft eyes watching him.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Legolas asked as Aragorn struggled to his feet. He stumbled, falling against the tree. Legolas moved quickly, offering his support and guided the young human to the fire.  
  
"Not long," he said, letting his head drop into his hands. He felt incredibly tired; his head swam as he tried to shake of the grogginess that still clung to him. "Help yourself."  
  
"What?" Legolas asked, slightly confused on what the man was talking about.  
  
"To the food, it's in the pack."  
  
Legolas nodded, grabbing the pack and dragging it toward them. He pulled out a loaf of bread and some fresh fruit. The bread warmed nicely besides the fire, and Legolas split the loaf between the two of them. By the time their meal was finished the sun had began to climb into the sky, slowly chasing away the icy chill that hung in the air.  
  
Legolas lifted his head up, breathing the fresh air in. "We should get going," he said, turning to the Ranger. "Can you walk?"  
  
Aragorn sighed, "I don't know, I can limp," he suggested plainly.  
  
Legolas laughed, packing up supplies and putting the fire out. He held his hand out and helped him up. "Come on, let see if you can."  
  
Aragorn took a few steps on his own, his knee was still swollen and it slowed his progress down, but his was able to walk. Legolas nodded in satisfaction, taking the lead.  
  
"Where are you going?" Aragorn asked, stumbling behind the Elf.  
  
Legolas glanced over his shoulder, checking to see if he was all right. "To Azscverbae, where else would I be going?"  
  
"But Azscverbae is that way," Aragorn said, trailing after the Elf.  
  
Legolas stopped and glanced in the direction Aragorn was pointing in. "According to who?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"According to the map that's in my bag," he said, grabbing for the bag.  
  
Legolas drew it out of his reach. "I don't think so. Azscverbae is northeast from here; the direction you wish to go is northwest. We won't reach it that way."  
  
"Azscverbae is not in a northeastern direction. Trust me I studied the map."  
  
Legolas shook his head, trying to keep from laughing. "Estel, trust me, I know where I am going . . ."  
  
Aragorn cut him off, "No, listen to me," he grabbed the pack from Legolas, searching for the map. He pulled out the folded paper and quickly opened it. "See, there," he pointed to the spot on the map. "Northwest," he said, showing Legolas.  
  
Legolas took the map from his hands. "First of all, that's not Azscverbae, that would be Askverba, sometimes know as the sister town to Azscverbae, which is right here," he pointed to the town on the map. "Northwest. Second of all, I know where I'm going, I've been there before."  
  
He handed the map back to Aragorn, who studied it carefully, "I still say it's that way," he said, not wanting to admit he was wrong.  
  
Legolas threw his hands up in the air, "Aragorn son on Arathorn, why do you have to argue with me?"  
  
Aragorn stopped suddenly, confusion etching his face thoroughly. Not hearing an answer Legolas turned around to see the ranger watching him, his mouth hanging open slightly. The sight was enough to send the elf into a fit of laughter.  
  
"It's not funny," Aragorn protested once finding his voice, "How did you know my name?"  
  
Legolas wiped away the tears that rolled down his fair face with the corner of his sleeve, "I am sorry, " he muttered, calming his breathing. "Do you not remember me telling you that your tale was well known among my people?" he questioned softly.  
  
"So you're telling me that an entire village knows who I truly am?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No, that is only know to those of the Royal family."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "Well that certainly makes me feel better," he grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Don't worry, and quit complaining. We still have a day of travel to go, and with your injury that will slow our pace down. I'm guessing a few days," Legolas said, shifting the weight of the pack to his other shoulder.  
  
"Oh, so this is now my fault?" he asked, shaking his head.  
  
"If you want me to place blame, then yes."  
  
"I never said that I wanted you to do so," Aragorn protested as they made their way through the ever-continuing forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC . . . 


	6. Rescue

When I say village, I am referring to Mirkwood, that's how I see it. I don't know if it was just Thranduil's hall or not, but to clear up confusion that is what I meant.  
  
'Living the past is a dull and lonely business; looking back strains the neck muscles, and causes you to bump into people not going your way.' -Ferber-  
  
Chapter 6: Rescue  
  
  
  
The herbs had helped heal the wounds, but slowly. Trinea still struggled to keep on his feet as the Orcs continued to march on. Corean could feel fear growing inside him with each passing day. Wherever the Orcs were taking them they were getting closer.  
  
He kept a close eye on Trinea, the Elf had gained some strength during the nights rest, but he could see that it was quickly wearing away. He only hoped that Trinea would be able to hold out.  
  
Near the afternoon they were given a rare break as the Orcs stopped to rest. Trinea and Corean fell to their knees, thankful for the change of events. A few Orcs stayed near the prisoners as the others moved up further ahead, talking quietly. Corean strained his ears to see if he could catch some of what they were saying, but the conversation was muffled.  
  
He glanced at Trinea, who was watching him, and shook his head. Whatever the Orcs were saying it was obvious they didn't want the Elves to hear. He watched as a few Orcs glanced at them from where they stood, before turning back to the conversation. Heads nodded and one of the Orcs pointed a finger at Corean, striding toward him.  
  
He felt his heart sink as one of the Orcs came up from behind, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him forcefully to his feet. Corean let out a cry as the rough hands dug into his still healing wound on his arm. The Orc drug him toward the others as he fought to free himself.  
  
A knife was brought under his chin, pressing against his throat, forcing his to stop. He could hear Trinea behind him trying to rise to his feet.  
  
"Diomedes won't be happy if he hears that we disposed of one of our prisoners," one of them sneered.  
  
"He doesn't have to know. Besides he wanted them in good condition. The other is too weak to make it, it's best we get rid of him anyway."  
  
Corean closed his eyes, realizing that they planed to kill Trinea. He could feel the pair of eyes watching him and he swallowed softly.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" one of the Orcs, presumably the leader, yelled.  
  
"As for this one . . ." he was cut off as an arrow sliced through the air, striking him in the chest. Corean opened his eyes as the Orc fell, stunning all the others into a dead silence. Suddenly more arrows flew through the air. The Orcs wasted no time in reacting as they withdrew their own bows and fired back at their assailants.  
  
Corean tried to break free of his hold but the Orc still had the knife against his throat, limiting his freedom considerably. His eyes widened as a man and an Elf broke into the clearing, their swords drawn. "Estel," he whispered.  
  
"Get going!" the Orcs from behind him yelled, half pushing and half dragging Corean out of the area.  
  
"Estel!" Corean cried out as he tried to wrench himself free of the grasp.  
  
*******  
  
Aragorn could still feel the sickening feeling he had gotten when he and Legolas had seen Trinea and Corean prisoners at the hands of the Orcs. The two knew that they were taking their chances, but both agreed that they had to try.  
  
Racing into the clearing Aragorn had fought his way through, making his way toward Trinea. The Elf was still on his knees, trying to pull away from the Orc that threatened his life. In one swift movement Aragorn strung his bow and fired an arrow that held true, dropping the foul creature in his tracks.  
  
He had taken but another step toward his friend when he heard a cry. Turning he was able to see an Orc dragging Corean away. He glanced back a Trinea who nodded at him.  
  
"Go, I'll be fine," he whispered as he struggled to his feet.  
  
Aragorn wasted no time in following his other friend, but his path was cut off by another attack of Orcs. For whatever reason the Orcs did not want their prisoner to be freed. Aragorn was barely able to fight off the oncoming blows, let alone land his own. There were to many of them.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see Legolas jump out of the way as a dagger slashed dangerously close to his side. His action was unwise as the Orcs used the moment of distraction to their advantage. The small dagger caught Aragorn in the chest between the ribs, tearing through flesh and bone. Aragorn cried out in pain as he dropped to his knees.  
  
His cry of pain was not lost on Legolas who quickly came to his aid, dodging the Orcs that pursed him and struck one of the Orcs near Aragorn. Quickly he wrapped his arm around the ranger's chest and drug him away from the advancing Orcs. He noted with disgust that the dagger was still lodged in his chest.  
  
Slowed by injury Aragorn grasped Legolas' arm as he was pulled to his feet. The pain was overwhelming and he was dangerously close to blacking out, but Legolas' strong arms supported him easily. He watched fearfully as the Orcs surrounded them easily.  
  
The last thing he saw was two forms leaping from the forest, their weapons drawn. Behind them came others, following their suit. //Strange// he thought as the world around him went black //they look like Elladan and Elrohir//  
  
******  
  
Legolas supported Aragorn as the human lost consciousness. He had an ill taste in his mouth that this would be their end. But at that moment his heart leapt as several Elves broke through the clearing, fighting their way through.  
  
Within moments they easily had the Orcs outnumbered and soon they all were dead. Legolas eased the ranger to the ground as the Twins rushed forward. Legolas recognized the other Elves as his own group that he had been separated from.  
  
"Estel," Elladan whispered as he checked his brother's vitals. His breathing came in painful gasps, his hand resting lightly around dagger that was lodged in his chest. Blood stained the fabric of his tunic. Elladan gently eased the dagger out, unable to stop himself form cringing as his brother groaned in pain.  
  
"Corean," Trinea stuttered as he was released from his bonds. "They still have them."  
  
Legolas looked up at the others, remembering the direction they had taken them. "That way," he said nodding his head in that direction. He gently eased the ranger to the ground, picking up his knives.  
  
Elladan tuned to Elrohir, "You tend to Estel, Legolas and I will go after him."  
  
Elrohir nodded, moving to collect his pack to find the med kit.  
  
******  
  
They had traveled far before they spotted them. The Orc was dragging the helpless Elf across the river. The water moved quickly around their waists, making it harder to cross. Legolas raced forward as Elladan drew the string on his bow tight, letting an arrow fly. It struck the fleeing Orc square in the back, dropping the Orc immediately into the icy water.  
  
His reasoning was faulty, for without the Orc holding onto the captive, the Elf didn't have the strength to fight against the fierce current, and was swept underneath the water easily. Legolas quickly changed his course as he raced along side the river, trying to gain ground so that he might be able to reach Corean before the falls. Elladan was not far behind.  
  
Corean fought his way to the surface, taking a much need breath as he tried to keep his head above the water. His arms were useless to him now, tied behind his back he wasn't able to steer himself properly, and he found himself being pulled under the surface once again.  
  
Up ahead Legolas could see a log that submerged into the river, a tree that had fallen not too long ago. If the log would support him he would be able to get out in the middle of the river and hopefully be able to catch Corean as he went by.  
  
He reached the log moments later, Elladan was still behind a ways. Wasting no time he jumped into the water, holding onto the log for support. Wading out he was barely able to keep his balance as the current tugged as his feet, threatening to pull him down. The water level dropped sown quickly as he made his way out, from his knees to his waist, then up to his chest, he soon found himself holding on to the log even more as the ground disappeared from underneath him.  
  
Gripping onto the log his keen eyes searched the water, quickly spotting the Elf as he floated quickly down the river. Fear shot through him when he saw that Corean was no longer fighting against the current, but instead his body lay limp. He reached out and grabbed the back of the tunic, struggling to hold onto both him and the log.  
  
Slowly he pulled the Elf near him, letting his head fall back against his chest, and preparing for whatever he might see. Panic shot through him, Corean's face was pale; he wasn't breathing.  
  
Suddenly the branch he was holding onto cracked slightly under their weight. It wasn't going to hold them.  
  
"Elladan!" Legolas cried out, glancing over his shoulder trying to see where he was. "Hurry, it's breaking," he cried out in alarm.  
  
He turned his attention back to Corean, the Elf still lay limp in his grasp, his lips were turning a soft blue. "Come on, breathe," he whispered, praying softly, "Breathe."  
  
Suddenly the branch broke with fierce snap, and Legolas gave a startled cry as the two were drawn underneath the surface, the waterfall roaring in his ears as they were swept towards it with alarming speed.  
  
TBC . . . 


	7. Harsh Words

This more in likely will be my last post until Sunday (Yes I know I'll be missing two positing days, you all can kill me later for it.) But I am so incredibly busy for the next few days it's not even funny, by Sunday I'll be surprised if I'm still operating, so be happy if I do post Sunday, on the account I more in likely will be worn out.  
  
All right then, Author responses  
  
JediKnightBalthasar  
  
You make me work, you know that? Hehe, oh well, it's about time I got up and did something worth while :o)  
  
Strayton is about a day to a day and a half away from Rivendell (Note, the town of Strayton was created by Cassia and Sio) so I don't think Elrond was too concerned about Estel at that time. For the most part he assumed Estel would stay within the borders of Rivendell, so that thought never really crossed his mind.  
  
Yes, Estel did take the med kit, you were right.  
  
Estel ran away before this time more in likely because of small fights or arguments, or just to get away when he was mad, but as Elrond and Rohden stated, he always returned by nightfall, that is why he wasn't worried very much.  
  
Wow, that's is amazing, never knew that. Well our dear Elf could probably do that, maybe even more, but he only had his knives, as for Aragorn, he was wounded and wasn't moving very quickly. The thing with the wolf banging his knee, that truly does hurt, I've done something like it. (No I haven't fought wolves, thank goodness too) but I did however bang my knee right above my kneecap on the edge of a counter when I was getting something down, and I was unable to even move my entire leg for the next two hours, and was unable to walk for about the next two days. Thank goodness for Ibuprofen!(And a strong right leg as well)  
  
'The Quest for the Holy Grail" I love that movie! We're watching it right now in class, the black knight part is probably my favorite, as well as the old 'not quite dead yet' man. That's a hoot. Well at least to me it is, "I'm not dead yet" "He says he's not dead yet," "He doesn't know what he's talking about" But I never thought of him in that way though.  
  
As for them knowing one another, not personally no, but they have heard of each other from stories, so their friendship will be battered around before they become true friends.  
  
As for Corean yelling 'hope'(Estel) I never thought about what the Orcs reaction would be like. I don't think they would react because I don't think Orcs speak very much Elvish, but I'm not sure on that. If they do I still don't think they would react, because they did have other things on their hands at the moment.  
  
It is funny now that you mention it, Trinea's life is spared because of Estel, and Estel means 'hope'. I didn't even plan it that way and look how it turned out. You're good at these thing you know that?  
  
As for Elladan and Legolas saving Corean, you got the two mixed up there. It's Legolas who waded out into the water and grabbed Corean, and Elladan who was behind who is now trying to get them out, but you got the idea, just got the elves mixed up.  
  
Elladan doesn't die, you are correct. It was said that the Twins gave up their immortality when they stayed behind as Elrond and the others passed over the sea, and to my knowledge that is the last written account of them, but I can be wrong, as I normally am.  
  
It's great that you're attached to my characters, I am as well, that's why I love torturing them so much! (No you may not look at me weird, I learned all this from Cassia, so go blame her and Sio)  
  
  
  
Smeagol  
  
Did I say that Corean and Trinea looked like the Twins? If I did I didn't mean too . . .  
  
As for the rating . . . oh my, I could have sworn that I put it on pg-13 when I started posting, I mean it's listed on my disclaimer chapter, that's so weird, but thanks for letting me know.  
  
Carrie  
  
Yes, I am a horrible author, takes one to know one huh? You can relate to this, I know you can.  
  
Corean and Trinea were out on a hunting trip to start with. Their horses were scared off by the same group of wolves that attacked them later on. The party that was separated from Legolas is with Elrohir, Trinea and Estel, this was somewhat explained in the last chapter,----'Within moments they easily had the Orcs outnumbered and soon they all were dead. Legolas eased the ranger to the ground as the Twins rushed forward. Legolas recognized the other Elves as his own group that he had been separated from.'-----  
  
Thanks to the rest who reviewed, I really enjoy it.  
  
'Not what we give, but what we share, for the gift without the giver is bare.' -James Russell Lowell-  
  
Chapter 7: Harsh Words  
  
  
  
One second, a single step later, that's all it would have taken, and Legolas' and Corean's doom would have been certain. His heart pounded in his chest as he leaped into the icy river, one arm strung around the log while he reached out with the other, grabbing the sleeve of Legolas' tunic as the branch broke.  
  
The added weight was sudden as the two disappeared under the surface. Using all his strength he slowly pulled the two back toward the log, directing them toward the shore. Legolas came up coughing but Corean was silent as his body still hung limp.  
  
Feeling the ground beneath his feet Legolas was able to make his way to the shore, passing Corean off to Elladan. He grabbed the other Elf gently, easing him onto the shore. Suddenly his body became tense as a harsh cough forced the water from his lungs.  
  
Half-choking and coughing, Corean desperately tried to draw air into his starved lungs, only causing him to cough harder. After what seemed like an entirety he drew in a sharp gasp, his breathing ragged, short and heavy. Barely conscious Corean was unaware that the bindings that held him prisoner were cut, and that he was now in the company of friends. He however was aware of the soft voice that spoke continuously that soothed his fears, though he did hear any of the words spoken.  
  
Elladan braced Corean against him gently, moving the long strands of wet hair from his face, making sure that none of the long strands caught on the cut that ran up his cheek. It had been reopened and blood ran down his face, intermixing with the water. The Elf shivered uncontrollably, and Elladan knew that they had to get him back soon, before the icy coldness killed him.  
  
He glanced up at Legolas; he too was soaked thoroughly and shivering as the cold wind pierced his skin. "Will he . . ." he trailed off.  
  
"I do not know yet, come, we need to get back to camp."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas huddled near the fire, the warmth glazing over his skin. The clothes he wore now were dry, a pair from one of the twins. Though slightly bigger than he, they fit for the most part. His hair was still wet, though he managed to wring most of the water away earlier. He drew the blanket around his slender frame in attempt to chase away the chill.  
  
"Are you still cold?" Elladan asked worriedly.  
  
Legolas nodded, "Freezing."  
  
Elrohir got up a quickly, grabbing one of the extra blankets and draping it over his shoulders. Legolas thanked him quietly as he rejoined his brother on the other side.  
  
"So what are we to do then?" a voice asked softly. The voice belonged to Sarlein, a warrior form Mirkwood as well as close friend of Legolas. Refrean and Tericeal were also there, his companions that had been separated from the journey. He was glad that they were unharmed, and they too were glad that he had shown up unscathed as well.  
  
Legolas glanced over to where Corean, Trinea and Estel slept quietly. Most of the blankets had been given to the three of them, especially Corean in order to keep him warm. His breathing had eased, but his face was still pale and cold to the touch and he had yet to awaken.  
  
The three of them had been treated; Elladan had scowled when he saw the lacerations that covered Trinea's back as he cleaned them gently. Estel had not awoken since he passed out, but Elrohir had said his wounds were of no serious matter.  
  
"We will see how they are in the morning. Then it would help us greatly if you three take them back to our father. The two of us as well as Legolas will continue to Azscverbae and see to this wolf problem. Estel will not want to go home, but I will see to it that he will," Elladan said, glancing over at the three warriors who nodded.  
  
"I am not either," the soft mumbled voice was barely heard, and the group was startled when the young human shifted slightly on his bedroll, pulling himself to his knees.  
  
"Estel careful," Elladan warned, jumping to his feet to guide the unsteady human closer to the fire.  
  
"I'm coming with you," he said plainly, sleep intermixed with pain clouded his eyes.  
  
"No, you are going home, where you belong. Does father even know you're out here?"  
  
Aragorn hesitated for a moment. "Not really," he groaned slightly as a wave of pain danced through his head.  
  
"You're telling me you ran away?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
"No," Estel nearly yelled.  
  
"Then what did you do?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Well I," he paused, closing his eyes. "I . . . I."  
  
Elladan nodded. "I thought so."  
  
"So that would explain why you were going in the wrong direction," Legolas said, shaking his head.  
  
"I was not either," he argued softly.  
  
"You were going in the wrong direction?" Elrohir asked, laughing softly. "Not really."  
  
"Not really? How can you not really go in the wrong direction?" Elladan demanded.  
  
"Well I'll tell you one thing," Legolas said, "He wasn't going in the right direction."  
  
Aragorn glared at Legolas from across the fire, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Whatever, in the morning you will return with the others to Rivendell," Elladan said changing the subject.  
  
"I will not," Aragorn said in a plain tone.  
  
"Don't argue with me," Elladan warned softly. "It's too dangerous to have you out wandering around."  
  
"Everything is too dangerous for me," he said bitterly.  
  
"Don't start," Elladan pleaded.  
  
"No, every time either you, Elrohir or father say that I can't, it's too dangerous, I'm too young. I'm tired of it. I'm no longer a child."  
  
"Estel, you're hurt, you cannot go on when you're wounded," Elrohir said softly.  
  
"Would you have let me stay if I was well?" he demeaned, looking at his brother. His brother dropped his gaze.  
  
"I think it would be wise if you did return with us," Tericeal said softly.  
  
Aragorn ignored the comment. "I'm tired of being treated like a child. I can help, I know I can."  
  
Elladan shook his head. "Estel, you're not an Elf."  
  
"Are you saying that I can't do anything right because I'm human?" he asked.  
  
"If that's what you want to hear, then yes," Elladan said harshly.  
  
Aragorn looked as if he had been slapped. Elrohir turned a startled glance at his brother. "Elladan!" he glared daggers at the other elf.  
  
Aragorn shook his head as he stood, making his way off into the darkness.  
  
"Where are you going?" Elladan demanded, jumping up to stop the human. Elrohir grabbed his arm and pulled him down as Aragorn stumbled through the darkness.  
  
"Just leave me alone," he muttered.  
  
Elrohir nodded at Legolas who jumped up, trailing after the disappearing human.  
  
"You can't just let them wander off!" Elladan yelled at Elrohir, who still held him down.  
  
"Let him be," Elrohir whispered. "Legolas is watching over him," He said, glancing over his shoulder as Legolas dropped the blankets he carried and jumped easily into the tree. "Just let him be."  
  
  
  
TBC . . . 


	8. Orcs

I'm back! Just like I promised, so let's get onto the responses shall we?  
  
JediknightBalthasar-  
  
Yes Balthasar, I suppose you're right. Yes I highly agree with you, any one can shoot a gun, but to be able to use a bow or sword, you must practice. My knees are sore again, I bruised both of them a while ago, and now I can't kneel, and that didn't help out yesterday at the Band Craft Fair when I had to do a lot of kneeling.  
  
I didn't know that, I knew it wasn't the best thing, but I didn't know water could prevent healing, it'll make the wounds clean. Does Corean have hypothermia? Maybe, not spoiling anything, not even for you Balthasar, one of my favorite reviewers :o)  
  
Send him home where he will be safe? That probably is the best idea, but knowing Estel he won't have any of it, sort of like that black Knight in Quest for the Holy Grail who was willing to fight after he had been dismembered.  
  
What Elrohir meant by Legolas was watching over him is that Elladan was weary because there could still be wolves out there as well as Orcs, and letting his younger brother go out there wounded wasn't an idea he had in mind, but Elrohir knew that Legolas would keep an eye on him. The twins and Legolas have known each other for a while, I haven't really stressed this, but it will come up in later chapters.  
  
Is it because Estel is human? No, not at all. Elladan is overprotective of Estel, and he was upset at himself that he had not been there sooner to stop Estel from being hurt, and angry that Estel had ran away. He did not mean to say what he said. Elrohir got mad at Elladan because he knew it wasn't what he really meant and that he was just saying it out of frustration. Both of them are worried because he is hurt and that they don't want his to get hurt any further, but letting him come along is out of question, and sending him home will hurt him by making him think they don't trust him, so you can see where they are right now.  
  
As for the rest of you, a lot of your questions were answered above in the previous paragraph. Also I read some of your guys stories, and I just want to say that if I do read your stories (you all know who you are) and if you updated in the past few days and I haven't reviewed, I just wanted to say that I have read them all, I just haven't reviewed, so don't worry, I am still there, I just didn't review cause I didn't have any time to. :o)  
  
  
  
'When friends ask, there is no tomorrow . . . only now.' -Alexander Drey-  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Orcs  
  
Moving silently through the trees Legolas searched the darkness with keen eyes. He knew Estel was somewhere nearby, but he hated to admit that the human had done well in hiding himself. Legolas dropped from the branch, allowing his legs to absorb the impact. Moving through the wooded area he called Estel's name softly, hoping that the young ranger would respond.  
  
No response came as he had expected, but the sound of a light footfall directed his attention toward the base of hill. He could see the dark form sitting down, leaning against a nearby tree for support. Legolas quickly made his way over.  
  
Estel rested his hand over the bandage that bound his cut, closing his eyes as he tried to soften his breathing. He was beginning to wish he had never left home in the first place.  
  
"Are you all right?'"  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes to see Legolas next to him, in a crouched position. Aragorn gave a sigh, looking away. For a moment he didn't respond, but finally he nodded. "It's just not fair," he said quietly.  
  
"You know Elladan didn't mean what he said," Legolas said softly.  
  
Aragorn stared off into the other direction, not responding.  
  
"Don't you?" the Elf pressed.  
  
Aragorn nodded softly. He knew his brother well enough. "I . . ."  
  
He was cut off as Legolas leaned toward him suddenly, pushing him down to the ground along with him. Legolas held a finger up to his lips signaling him to be quiet. Aragorn started to protest but Legolas shook his head. It was then that he too heard it. The marching of several heavy feet crushing the forest floor. He glanced at Legolas who was watching the ridge closely.  
  
He leaned over near the human. "Yrchs," he whispered, falling into his own tongue.  
  
He glanced back up as they crossed overhead. He counted seven in all.  
  
"Where are they going?" Aragorn asked softly. Besides him Legolas shook his head.  
  
In moments the Orcs had passed by, Legolas stood up slowly, checking their surroundings. "We should warn the others," he said softly.  
  
Aragorn nodded in agreement, struggling to his feet. The two made their way back their pace faster than what it normally was.  
  
A slight twang in the air was all that alerted him, a split second was all the time given, and it wasn't even close to what he needed.  
  
Legolas gasped in shock as an arrow bit into the back of his left shoulder, missing his heart by mere inches. Aragorn turned to see Legolas fall to his knees, the Elf trying to fight off the incredible pain. He took a step towards him, his senses alert, but one step later he found himself falling backwards as a strong arm yanked him off his feet.  
  
Legolas heard the young human cry, and he turned to see the Orcs bound his hands forcefully behind his back. Reaching over his back he grasped the arrow and tried to remove it, but it was stuck deep into the bone. Staggering to his feet he reached for his swords, but realized with frustration that he had left them with the others. He cursed inwardly as he searched the ground for a stick or rock he could use, but found nothing.  
  
He couldn't believe that these foul creatures had been able to sneak up on them, and it infuriated him. He was surprised yet again when an iron fist smashed into the back of his skull, dropping him to his knees. Spots exploded before his eyes as he tried to stay conscious. A short cry escaped his lips as his hands were yanked behind his back. He struggled weakly against his bonds before a final blow to his head dropped him into darkness.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Short chapter sorry! I'll try to have the next part up soon. 


	9. Hadrian

So many nice reviews! Thank you. Well, I decided to work on the next chapter early so I could get it up today, it's still short, but longer than the last one. Onto responses.  
  
JediKnightBalthasar-  
  
Well of course if you slice your wrists open and hold them under water you would die. I don't think Estel would do something like that though, so I think we're safe.  
  
Well yes, that is true. The arrow did go almost all the way through, and the smartest decision would be to push it through, cut off the head, and pull the shaft out, but remember, both of them were unarmed and in the middle of a battle, so they didn't exactly have the time, if you know what I mean.  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe-  
  
Don't you ever hurt yourself with all the head smacking? Or at least break the keyboard?  
  
Anita-  
  
I don't think it would be the best idea to anger some Orcs, LOL, like I said, now you have to deal with them, hope you can get away!  
  
'The best mirror is an old friend.' -English Proverb-  
  
Chapter 9: Hadrian  
  
  
  
"Something's wrong," Elladan said quietly, pacing back in forth in front of the fire. His hand rested lightly on the hilt of his sword as he turned to Elrohir. "They should have been back by now."  
  
Elrohir nodded, silently agreeing. The two had been gone now for a while, and Elrohir had begun to feel slightly guilty that he had stopped Elladan from going after Estel. He closed his eyes, sighing softly. He would never forgive himself if something had happened to him.  
  
"Go look for them. We'll stay here and keep watch," Sarlein said softly, glancing back at the others who nodded softly. "If something did happen, Legolas wouldn't abandon him."  
  
Elladan nodded. "Yes, I know. Come on Elrohir, let us make haste."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas fell heavily to his knees as the Orcs pushed him down roughly. Aragorn landed in the dirt besides him, breathing heavy. The only reason that he was able to stay upright was the fact that the Orc held onto him by the back of his coat.  
  
They had traveled throughout the night at a steady fast pace. Several times Aragorn's legs had given away under his weight, and the Orcs had continued on, dragging him behind them until he managed to get back to his feet. His side and leg wounds burned with pain, and as much as he hurt he couldn't help but think of how much pain Legolas was in, the arrow still stuck firmly in his back.  
  
Legolas' head still throbbed from the blows his skull had taken, and the poison that laced the arrowhead was slowly working its way through his system. He felt sick, and he fought to keep his vision clear. Lifting his head up he could see the buildings of Azscverbae in the distance behind the gate they had stopped at.  
  
He had been to the town several times, it wasn't his favorite place in all of Middle Earth, the men of the town always seemed to be causing trouble. But for some reason the town didn't look the same. It was Azscverbae, he could tell by the surroundings, but he never seen this part of the town.  
  
The gate opened and the two were hauled up onto their feet and pushed inside. They were brought to back of a large building onto a stone courtyard, once again forced to their knees. Night still hung over and the Orcs were able to move freely without worry. One of the Orcs pounded on the door, waiting by it silently.  
  
It opened and the Orc spoke freely in a language that Legolas didn't recognize, or at least he didn't think he recognized it, but it was hard to think at the moment. He found himself staring at a pair of boots suddenly, and before he could react a large cold fist grabbed a handful of his long golden hair, yanking his head back forcefully so that he stared into the face of the man that had come out.  
  
He was tall for a man; his dark eyes lit up with small amusement. He reached a grimy hand down, his long fingers wrapping around his chin and turning his head to one side.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" he laughed softly. "An Elf. Good work. What is your name?"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, refusing to answer. His actions only earned a forceful slap.  
  
"Your name?" the man asked him again.  
  
Legolas paused for a split second before answering. "Taur' Quessir, Son of Calaes' Quessir," he said softly, taking another name other than his own. He prayed deeply that the man didn't know Elvish, otherwise they would know he was lying. But the man seemed satisfied with the answer and released his chin, motioning the Orc to do as well.  
  
He walked around the Elf, over to where Aragorn was. "And a human, very interesting. It is not often that you find a human and Elf in the same trap."  
  
"There are more my lord, seven more Elves that we can catch. They were not to far from these two."  
  
The man nodded. "That is good, send out other troops to catch them."  
  
Aragorn started, they were referring to his brothers and the others that were with them. He had to stop them somehow, but that was unlikely.  
  
"What is you name?" the man asked suddenly.  
  
Aragorn gave Legolas a quick glance. They would never believe that he had an elvish name, and his true name was out of question. He was unable to come up with another name as quickly as Legolas did. The Elf saw his struggle, and quickly spoke up.  
  
"Strider," he said, saying the first name that popped into his mind.  
  
A gloved fist caught him in the side of his mouth, rocketing his head to the side.  
  
"I didn't ask you," the man growled before turning back to Aragorn. "What is your name?"  
  
"Strider, Ranger of the North," he said softly, glancing over at Legolas, silently thanking him.  
  
"You seem awfully young to be a Ranger," he spat out, circling the two. His eyes landed on the arrow that was stuck into the Elf's back. "Not that it matters. I think I'll find the two of you useful," he paused, his fingers brushing lightly against the arrow. Legolas pulled away as the gentle touch registered pain. "And if not," he continued, "Our wolves can always use some extra hunting practice," he said, grabbing the arrow and yanking it out in one swift pull.  
  
Legolas gasped as the pain screamed through him. He could hear the Orcs laughing as he tried to hold himself upright. Blood flowed from the wound down his back.  
  
"What do you want us to do Hadrian?" one of the Orcs questioned.  
  
"Take them in and get them started, time is going faster than we thought. The more help we have the sooner we can get our plan into action," Hadrian said, twirling the arrow in his hands.  
  
The Orcs laughed, hauling the two onto their feet. "With pleasure," the sneered, dragging them inside.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Another short chapter, but I'm trying to get back into longer ones, I've been so busy with other stuff, but I'm trying. Hope you enjoy, and Please Review! 


	10. Wolf Pups

Okay then. Sorry I would of had this chapter up much sooner, but I sliced my hand up the other day cutting an apple (No, not on purpose, surprisingly enough I've had a few people ask me this) and I've found typing a troublesome task. But I'm trying to keep things up to date. *Readers roll their eyes* //yeah right// No really, I've been trying, I really have . . .  
  
JediKnightBalthasar-  
  
Hadrian would know that Legolas would be lying if he knew Elvish, because Taur' Quessir means Sylvan elf, and Calaes' Quessir means High Elf, although I high is actually Cala`, but I changed it so that it would sound more male rather than female. So he would know that it was a race and not a name.  
  
Yes Estel did acquire a few nicknames, but for now he only has Strider and Estel.  
  
No I would never kill Legolas, you're right.  
  
Never heard of Hadrian's Wall, I got the name off of a name generator. History was never my best subject. The rest of your questions will be answered, patience my friend.  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe-  
  
I'm sorry, hope you're feeling better, I just got over being sick, but as you can see (From above) I have new problems on my hand (Literally)  
  
You have stories? I tried to find some of your stuff, but no such luck. Let me know where you are.  
  
Anita-  
  
Bet you're glad Orcs don't climb trees! But now you have to watch out for the white wolves, cause they can! Hope you make it through okay!  
  
Smeagol-  
  
The wound Legolas has sounds and looks worse than what it really is, most of the arrow caught his shoulder bone, so he will have a sore shoulder, but other than that just a lot of pain.  
  
Can Elves get infected? I would say yes, but I don't know about Tolkien. Well anyway I say yes AND STOP COUGHING OVER LEGOLAS! My poor baby! *Wipes away Smeagol's germs with a cloth* "Don't worry, Emmithar won't let anything bad happen to you . . . umm well, at least nothing too bad.  
  
Elanor-  
  
Oh well, thanks, I feel so important now. LOL, love reading your reviews, and love your story as well, it's great!  
  
Dragon-  
  
Sorry you lost your chapter, though I lost you on the middle part of the review, were you referring to your lost chapter or my story? Thanks for the kind comments!  
  
Lotholien . . . umm Belothien-  
  
Yes I recognized you, I figured it out when checking reviews for another chapter and saw the name, and I was certain that the person hadn't reviewed before, and so I went to your bio screen and found that it was you :o)  
  
To most-  
  
Once again I am sorry for those of you that have stories that I read, if you updated within the last day or so, and I haven't reviewed I'm truly sorry, between school, Band, and cutting my hand I've been quite busy, and unable to type for a while. I have read them! I just haven't reviewed. *Shame shame* yes I know. I'm trying to keep up . . .  
  
  
  
'Happiness seems made to be shared' -Jean Racine-  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Wolf Pups  
  
  
  
The single flame flickered in the dark, rising from the mossy head of the large stick. Elrohir held it up, his keen eyes searching the darkness for any sign of his younger brother or the Elf prince that had disappeared into the forest some time ago, and had not returned.  
  
Some distance ahead of him, Elladan knelt to the ground, tracing the rough soil with his finger. His own torch cast soft rays into the tranquil night. Elrohir sighed gently, moving nearer to his brother to speak.  
  
"I don't see anything," he said quietly, "What do you think happened?"  
  
Elladan didn't respond, his eyes glued onto the ground in front of him as he studied it carefully. Elrohir's eyes feel to the same spot his brother was outlining with a finger. A footprint could barely be seen. Elrohir's eyes widen as he glanced up at his brother.  
  
"Is it . . ." he questioned almost silently.  
  
Elladan nodded. "Yes, it's Estel's. This was all I could find. The soil is hard, and does not hold footprints very well. He had to have fallen or something to leave this."  
  
Elrohir let out a breath of air, shaking his head. He had a growing fear inside him, threatening to take over. He pushed it down inside of him; he would not let it control him. Now wasn't the time for emotions. He glanced over to the side, quickly scanning the uneven ground, and stopped short when he found something that interested him. Moving over he ran his hand carefully over the ground, moving a handful of dirt and rocks out of the way.  
  
"Elladan, look," he called briskly, holding up the small crushed object.  
  
Elladan moved over and took the object from him, twirling it easily in between his gentle fingers. The small round metal was shattered, barely recognizable. "It's Estel's clasp," he said quietly, "The one father gave to him a few years ago."  
  
The firm metal frame had been broken as if it were glass. It looked as if it had been stepped on, but he could only think of one being's foot heavy enough to do so. He raised his eyes up to meet his brothers. Together they whispered the single terrifying word. "Orcs."  
  
A sharp fierce cry rang through the air, sending a shiver down their spines. Elrohir jumped to his feet, "The others," he cried.  
  
Elladan nodded, jumping up after his brother. The cry was that clearly of Orcs, and it had come from the direction of the camp. The two speed through the forest toward the camp, swords drawn and ready.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Aragorn wrapped his arms around his knees, drawing them under his chin. With a shiver he let his head fall lightly against them, releasing a gentle sigh. Besides him Legolas sat down quietly, leaning against the freezing wall.  
  
They had worked through the entire day without rest, Legolas had no problem keeping up in the work, though the light bandage that had been given to him repeatedly fell off through the day until he had finally given up on it and cast it away, letting the wound bleed until it stopped on it's own. It now gave him little pain, his body swiftly healing.  
  
Aragorn however was worn, and he cared not to whether he ate as sleep begun to steal away his mind. His side burned from where he had taken the dagger a few days ago and though his leg wound was now almost completely healed, it too had begun to throb.  
  
The two of them had worked with the younger wolves; the mass of them was amazing. Legolas had tried his best to keep count of them all, but with so many constantly moving from room to room it was easy to become confused. His count, however, had come to around 300 that day, but he knew there were still more.  
  
Both the Ranger and the Elf had been forced to clean after them, and check the wolves that had a red collar around their necks for any infection or diseases, but they first had to catch them. The Elf had caught his first within moments, cornering the large beast and grabbing it by the collar.  
  
Aragorn had more trouble, his first wolf clearly playing a game with him. Once caught however the young pup no longer gave him any trouble as Aragorn quickly checked its gums and teeth to make sure they were in good condition.  
  
Legolas was surprised by the gentle playfulness of the young pups, as they raced around their tongues lolling from their moths, nothing like he had seen the other day. He had troubles believing that something that started out so gentle could become so fierce and cruel.  
  
The door of their cell was raised slightly as a tray of food was slipped under, the door closing behind it. Legolas retrieved, eyeing the contents. Despite the conditions of their cell the food on the tray was a full meal, two cups of warm soup and two rolls and some crackers.  
  
"Come on Strider," he said softly, the name sounding somewhat strange on his tongue. "Let's eat."  
  
Aragorn lifted his head up, smirking softly through worn eyes. "Where did you ever come up with that name?"  
  
Legolas gave him a wry look; "You mean you've never heard of the Legend of Strider?" he questioned softly.  
  
"The Legend of Strider?" he said dimly, collecting one of the rolls in his hand, the scent of the warm bread teasing his nostrils.  
  
Legolas nodded, "Yes, Legend says that Strider was a great warrior, he led his armies into many battles, and he never lost. It says that Strider gained most of the land where Gondor now is. I'm surprised that you never heard of him before, considering you are you know whom," he said plainly, taking a bite of his soup.  
  
Aragorn watched him through unimpressed eyes, "Legolas," he groaned slightly, "that's not true."  
  
Legolas laughed softly, his eyes drifting to the ground. "No it isn't."  
  
"So where did you come up with it?"  
  
Legolas shrugged easily, "It was the only thing I could think of."  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "Strider. That was all?"  
  
"Hey, I saved you neck, and all you can do is complain about it? Besides, I hear you say anything."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I would have if you had given my the chance."  
  
Legolas nodded, "Sure you could, well let's hear it."  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked dimly, finishing the roll.  
  
"Your name?"  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment. "I was thinking about . . ."  
  
Legolas nodded. "I thought so."  
  
Aragorn shot him an irritated look. "Fine then, you're right. Are you happy now."  
  
Legolas nodded, smiling at the human's frustration. "Of course."  
  
Aragorn grunted, leaning against the wall after finishing the soup. He was still hungry, but his only thought now were to get some rest. He could faintly hear Legolas remove the now empty tray and place it besides the door as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Now awake on his own Legolas sat down, singing softly to himself as thought. He had a plan forming in his mind, but he did not know if it would work or not, he still needed to figure a few things out before he shared his idea with the human. The only sign that he had drifted to sleep was the soft song became lost somewhere in the darkness.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC That's it for now guys, sorry it's taking me so long to get chapters up, and that they're so short, I just need to find time to write. 


	11. Camp

Yes, I did add the wrong chapter to the wrong story! This is the right chapter though, I saw what I had done and nearly smacked myself for it. That was chapter 5 to my Fateful Journey story, so if you didn't understand, GOOD, you have to read the story first . . . Okay then, if you're reading this you are on the right chapter!  
  
Now onto responses  
  
Balthasar-  
  
We don't do very many writing assignments in Spanish; we play quite of few games though. We had to write about LOTR characters in English though, that was fun . . .  
  
Okay, so you're making too much out of an accident, the clasp probably fell while the Orcs were capturing them, and then it was crushed beneath their feet.  
  
Hehe, don't be too hard on yourself, and here is the next part, hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
Smeagol-  
  
You can take your experiment elsewhere, you can say that I'm a little overprotective of my Legolas. . .  
  
Good guessing, you'll have to wait to see if you are right or not . . .  
  
I found the extended version and it's $70.00, *eg* hehe, my band teacher scared me, he came up behind me and was rather surprised that I didn't have it yet . . .I still don't have, my parents aren't that willing to spend that kind of money. . . guess I have to start saving huh? I could get the VHS for $20.00, but I really want the DVD, can't have both I guess.  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe-  
  
If you want to get better you'll have to stay inside out of the rain. And you'll have to be more patient, unfortunately I'm not that quick.  
  
'Treat your friends like family and your family like friends' -?-  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Camp  
  
  
  
Elladan burst into the camp, coming to a full stop. Elrohir had to step aside to avoid running into his brother as he too came into the camp. The camp was empty; the pale light of the sun rising into the sky cast gloomy shadows over the deserted area.  
  
The fire still flickered weakly, and Elladan cast his torch into it in disgust. The bedding rolls were torn and their packs had been searched and the contents spewed about the forest floor.  
  
"Orcs," he said, spitting the word out harshly.  
  
"Elladan, if Orcs were here then. . ." Elrohir said stepping up besides him.  
  
"I know," he said with more fierceness than intended. "I know. You don't have to remind me."  
  
Both of them had dealt with the loss of their mother, capture and beaten by Orcs, draining her life away. They no longer needed reminders of the cruel practices the Orcs dealt to their unfortunate prisoners.  
  
The heavy footfalls of a horse could be heard, and the two twins turned, surprise etching on their gloomy faces. Orcs did not ride horses, their weight and bulk to cumbersome for the gentle creatures. Elrohir hoisted his torch in the air, hoping to catch the rider's face as he approached.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, are you two all right? Orcs patrol the outer limits, it is not safe on your own."  
  
Elrohir let out a breath of air at the familiar sounding voice. It was Elladan that answered.  
  
"We are fine Acerrasar, but or companions seemed to have gone missing."  
  
"If you seek three from Mirkwood, and two from Rivendell they are safe and well cared for. It was good that we arrived when we did. They were fleeing from Orcs with some difficulty when we did come upon them. My group is chasing them off as I speak. We were told there were four others, yet my count is only two."  
  
Elladan hung his head as Elrohir took a step forward. "Estel and Prince Legolas are missing. We fear that they may have been taken captive. . .by Orcs," he finished silently.  
  
"If what you say is true then it is ill news indeed. Your father has had groups out trying to locate young Estel. And if Legolas is missing too, then we will have King Thranduil's wrath to worry about also." The last part was a slight joke, trying to lighten the dark mood that had settled around them. It was well known that the relationship between Legolas and his father was not the smoothest one of all. And the fact that Thranduil did not get along with Elrond didn't make things any easier. When Thranduil heard that his son had gone missing under the watch of Rivendell Elves, the outcome would be unthinkable.  
  
"We will go after them," Elrohir said, turning to his brother, "Make sure that the others return safely to Rivendell, and do not tell our father what has happened, it will only cause him to worry. We will return as soon as we can."  
  
Acerrasar nodded. "They are on their way now, but I cannot promise that this will remain unspoken to Lord Elrond, if he asks it of me I will tell him, but if he does not it will remain quiet."  
  
Elladan nodded. "Many thanks, come brother, let us make haste"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Sorry the chapters are so short, school has just been the pits, never get behind in Ceramics, trust me it's no fun. I'm trying to get back into longer chapters, *Sighs* but once again that's no promise. 


	12. Secrets

Sorry for the late update you guys, 59 vocab words in one week tends to slow you down.  
  
*Grin* It's great to know that not all of you caught my rather big mistake. I added a wrong chapter to this story, and I tried to remove it before anyone saw, but someone did cause FF.net didn't take it down until later. Me and my mistakes, *Grumbles* Not the first time, and I doubt it's not the last time either.  
  
Balthasar-  
  
Little misunderstanding there, we actually get work for homework, we do a lot of games in class, I had a test Friday. . . luck me huh? But we hardly ever get homework for Spanish, our teacher is cool, he understands that we already get a ton of work for other classes, so it's rare when we do have homework in that class, but it is actual work.  
  
Poor Balthasar, you need to get your self-esteem up girl. . . don't know what else to say really.  
  
I don't think Thranduil will make an appearance in this story, Legolas was one of the Elves in the party he sent, so as far as he is concerned Legolas is safe and sound with the group. That's why Elladan and Elrohir don't want others to know about their capture, cause Thranduil would have a fit.  
  
Am I more of a fan of Rivendell Elves? Well, I never thought about it really, I think it seems that way because I know more about Rivendell then Mirkwood, but then again Legolas is my favorite, and he's from Mirkwood, so I guess it can't be to bad, ya' know, not counting all the spiders and Orcs that tend to stick around, That's how it got its name because it fell into dark times, it used to be Greenwood the Great. Yep that's about the extent of my knowledge, for now at least. Mirkwood will eventually come into the stories, so I'll have to look it up sometime soon, when and if I find the time.  
  
Smeagol-  
  
I'm not 100% certain on that's how she died, but I've read a handful of stories, and that's what all of them say, so I'm going with them. Pitiful excuse, yes I know.  
  
  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe-  
  
Hehe, it's nice to know that at least a few people understand my problems with updates. I've done a few reviews at 6:30 in the morning, I normally am up at 5:40 every morning, and sometimes I find time to get on, but you're right, it's a rather bad time to try and leave reviews, cause half the things you say don't make sense, but you actual did real good.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, lost my famous friendship quotes calendar, so nothing inspiring this chapter" -that was me!- --Do you guys even read these?--  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Secrets  
  
  
  
The constant throbbing in his shoulder slowly pulled Legolas from the depths of sleep. He had no idea on what time it was, but it felt like it was early morning. Pushing the thought aside, Legolas slowly rotated his swollen shoulder, slight pain from the arrow wound creasing around his irritated muscles. Not too far off he could see Aragorn sleeping, leaning against the wall, his hands folded on his lap.  
  
Legolas slowly stood up, stretching the muscles in his legs. They were sore from the constant running he did yesterday. The thought immediately reminded him of his plan. He hated to wake Aragorn, the human was drained of his energy last time he saw, and he looked so peaceful resting. He however was released from the duty as he turned and saw the silver eyes watching him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Legolas asked softly.  
  
"Sore," he answered with a yawn.  
  
"Listen," he said softly, sitting down on the cold stone floor, "I have an idea."  
  
Aragorn nodded for him to continue, still trying to fight off sleep.  
  
"Working with the wolves yesterday, did you noticing anything?"  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment, "Like what?"  
  
"Anything," Legolas whispered, "anything at all."  
  
Aragorn's brow crinkled as he thought. "No not really. Nothing unusual at least, they were just wolves."  
  
"Exactly," Legolas said, nodding.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember when the wolves attacked you?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn groaned inwardly, but Legolas continued.  
  
"Did you notice how they moved? How they acted? They were able to think, to plan, to trap," he watched the human closely. "Don't you understand?"  
  
"Legolas, are you feeling all right?"  
  
Legolas shook his head in frustration. "Think Aragorn. The wolves we chased after yesterday were nothing like the ones in the forest. They were just what they seemed, wolves, and nothing else. That small group out there almost killed us the other day, but you take all of them, and not a single one harmed us. They were energetic, full of life! Out there they were more skilled, but they showed no signs of life, they worked as units, as if they were being controlled. Something happened somewhere since they were pups, to the time that they were adults. If that is true, then there is something I want to try. Save some food from your next meal."  
  
"Why?" Aragorn asked, getting to his feet.  
  
The Elf however didn't respond. He seemed lost in a trance. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked timidly.  
  
Legolas held up his hand, motioning the human to be quiet. His ears had picked up the faintest sounds of a conversation, and he moved closer to the vent to listen.  
  
"How are the plans going?" the first voice was barely audible, and Legolas had not heard it before, but it was icy, and it sent a chill down his spine.  
  
"Right on time Master, we are doing well, we can move out soon."  
  
Legolas cringed when Hadrian's voice floated through the vent. Hadrian alone made him nervous enough, and to think he had a master deeply worried him. But what plans were they referring to?  
  
Aragorn watched in silent, though keen his ears were for a human, they could not pick up the faint traces of the conversation happening somewhere above, though he knew that Legolas could, and he wouldn't risk distracting Legolas and have him miss a part of whatever was said.  
  
"So the town of Askverba suspects nothing of an attack?"  
  
"No Diomedes, they do not. We will finally control the land that is ours," Hadrian stated.  
  
"Very well," Diomedes said, obviously pleased. "When can we expect to bring up the next set of wolves?"  
  
"Within the next few weeks, they will be the last bunch, then our plans can be set into motion."  
  
Legolas shook his head as the conversation died down, footsteps echoing in the hall above them. He leaned back, once again rubbing his sore arm.  
  
"What did you hear?" Aragorn asked quietly, watching the elf stretch his sore muscles.  
  
Legolas gave a sigh. "They plan to attack Askverba, Using the wolves."  
  
"We can't let them do that," Aragorn said, standing up.  
  
Legolas nodded in agreement, standing up he heard guards moving down toward their cell. "We'll talk later," he whispered softly.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Sorry for the short chapter once again, I've hit somewhat of a writers block, that's mostly due to all the writing I've done in my English class. . . but I'm working on it, next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Don't forget to review! 


	13. Diomedes

A little treat for you all, you get the next chapter early! YEAH! Okay, so maybe not, but you still get the next chapter early. I know I said before that the Twins did not play an important role, well that's changed. I was looking ahead to my next stories and realized that my original plans didn't work with my future stories, so I had to change the ending around a bit. So that's why I ran into a writer's block, but it's over now. Onto reviews!  
  
JediKnightBalthasar-  
  
Yes, I do like all Elves equally, especially Legolas. . .  
  
Well the quotes aren't mine, they belong to other people. . . I just have a calendar that has a quote for each day of the year.  
  
Once again I must refer you to Deep Blue Sea. Yes animals are incredibly smart, and most people don't give them the credit they deserve, but the difference between them being smart and being viscous is totally different. Yes some animals are viscous, that's not the point I'm getting at, it's kind of hard to explain, that's why I'm turning you toward Deep blue Sea cause that's where I got my idea from.  
  
What happens when there is no more need for Aragorn and Legolas? Well my dear Balthasar. . . May I ask you what happens when there is no more need for, let's say, a napkin? Or a diaper, or just stuff in general? You alone should be able to answer that question. What happens when there is no more need for something? I really don't want to spoil it for those who have yet to wonder.  
  
Smeagol-  
  
Poor Smeagol, trapped at a dinner party! I know how that can be. My friend and I were invited to a banquet for Medical Club for volunteering at the hospital, we hadn't done any yet but they said to come any way. The closest person in age there was 19, we were only 14-15 then, but everyone else was at least 50 years of age, we knew absolutely no one, and the food was horrid. Raw spinach for an appetizer, then the main meal was. . . heck we were never able to find out what it was. But anyway the two of us ate slices of cheesecakes, then we went home and had dinner.  
  
To Everyone!-  
  
What happens to the wolves? My answer to that. . . I can't tell you! It'll ruin the story! But thanx for being concerned. Yes cute little wolf pups, I wanna cuddle them too!  
  
Got a riddle for you guys this time  
  
  
  
How many people does it take to replace a door lock?  
  
(6! Really it took six of us to fix it. LOL, it was really stupid, but we couldn't figure out what was wrong!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Diomedes  
  
  
  
Legolas had yet to have a chance to slip away. The plan had been burning in his mind since the night before, and now late afternoon had fallen. He had seen only glimpses of the young ranger during the day, each time he seemed to be even more exhausted.  
  
He also caught glimpses of Hadrian throughout the day, as well as another man, clothed in dark. Legolas could feel his heavy eyes resting on him, and he felt an involuntary shiver race through his spine each time. Watching them from the corner of his eyes he could see them paying particular attention to the young human when he entered the room.  
  
"Strider," he whispered softly as he came up besides him. "That man has been watching you, be careful. There's evil about him."  
  
Aragorn nodded softly, returning to his work. He felt to tired to respond, but he heeded Legolas' words of caution, becoming aware of the strange man. His thoughts drifted often to his brothers, and he hoped dearly that they had managed to escape. His father, he knew, would more in likely be out looking for him. He winced slightly at the thought of the lengthy lecture that probably was in store for him.  
  
"Human!" the sharp cry rang through air, snapping Aragorn from his thoughts.  
  
The man clothed in a black hooded robe strode forward, easily dwarfing the young human. Aragorn shrank back slightly as fear began to creep up inside him.  
  
"Tell me, who are you?" It was a demand, not a question.  
  
Legolas watched them closely, slowly moving closer if Aragorn may need his help, and at the same time not trying to draw attention to himself.  
  
"Strider, Ranger of the North," he said quietly, his eyes falling on the ground.  
  
"You lie," he said coldly. He began to circle Aragorn; the young ranger began to feel his fear rise even further. "You may dress and speak as a ranger, but you lack the skills and experience. It is obvious to see that, you have faults trying to catch a simple wolf, no less a child. Tell me once more, who are you?"  
  
"I am Strider, Ranger of the North, I may be young, but my travels have just begun" he said calmly. He would not dare utter his true name, nor give his Elvish name. He could see Legolas moving nearer, but he softly waved a hand at him, hoping to drive him off. He did not want the Elf to come to any harm due to his own faults.  
  
"I grow weary of asking you human. Who are you!"  
  
"He is Strider, as he claims. Why do you not believe him?" Legolas demanded, trying to help the young ranger.  
  
Legolas suddenly found himself on the floor, holding a hand over his lip where blood spilled forth from the violent backhanded blow. The man stood over him, glaring daggers at him.  
  
"I did not ask you Elf," he spat with a none to friendly tone.  
  
Legolas scowled as the strange man turned back to Aragorn.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Strider, Ranger of the North." As far as he was concerned he could play this game all day. He glanced over as Legolas regained his feet, wiping the blood off his lip.  
  
"Very well then. There is no need to find out who you really are. If you claim that you are a Ranger, then let us see how well you fair," he said, grabbing his arm forcefully and turning toward the doorway. "Hadrian, fetch some wolves. We'll see how quick this one can run."  
  
Hadrian laughed softly, "As you wish, Master."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," Elrohir said softly, dropping into a crouch besides his brother. "The tracks lead right to Azscverbae, but what business do Orcs have here?"  
  
"I do not know my brother, but I intend to find out. If Legolas and Estel did fall into the hold of Orcs, then this is where they are. I pray that we are not too late."  
  
"Where do we enter then? If Legolas and Estel are captives, and Orcs patrol the town, then we are not safe here."  
  
"There are many places that are not safe," Elladan muttered silently. "A Company of Elves was expected, word was sent out that we would be. There may be a trap waiting for us. We can sneak in, but the town is usually well guarded."  
  
"So what choices do we have left then?"  
  
Elladan shook his head softly. "I know not my brother."  
  
Suddenly the door swung open from the stone courtyard.  
  
"Hide!" Elladan whispered fiercely, pulling his brother back behind the thick bushes. They watched from behind as a dark clothed figure strode out, dragging another person with him. Elladan shuddered as several Orcs followed behind, holding chains that connected to thick collars of six large white wolves, growls erupting from their throats.  
  
The person was thrown to the forest floor, the Orcs laughing as he attempted to regain his footing. Elrohir let out a gasp of air as he recognized him.  
  
"Estel," he whispered, Elladan nodding as he felt worry grow in him. What were they doing?  
  
"If I were you human, I'd start running," the clothed man laughed softly.  
  
Aragorn paused only a moment before fleeing off into the forest.  
  
The man watched the retreating form for a moment before turning back to the Orcs. "Release them."  
  
The Orcs laughed, and unbuckled the latch, freeing the wolves, which quickly raced after their prey.  
  
"Estel," Elladan said worriedly, "What cruel game is this?"  
  
"I do not know," Elrohir said, knotting his bow, "But let us see who wins."  
  
  
  
TBC. . . 


	14. Escape and Rescue

Wow, 90+ reviews, never had that many before, thanx you guys, here's another chappie for you all! Responses? Sure, why not?  
  
To everyone-  
  
Am I going to kill Aragorn? Some of you should know me better than that, I won't kill off any of Tolkien's characters, but hey, you'd be surprised what you can live through.  
  
Are the Twins going to help Estel? Read on my dear friends, read on!  
  
JediknightBalthasar-  
  
Yes that indeed is what I mean. I don't favor Elves from one location from another, and Legolas is my favorite. Sorry if that confused you  
  
Hmm, I'm not that way either, believe it or not, I tend to like Legolas cause first off he is cute (Okay, so I can't deny that part) but I like him more because he has no written history before the Council of Elrond, so it's a pretty open space to work with, and I like his attitude, he's stubborn, proud and cocky. . . reminds me of one of my friends. . . oh where was I? Don't worry, in a few years things will change, trust me on this.  
  
Yes it is true that no man can judge when there is no more need for life, but some people unfortunately don't care, I mean take the kid who sits next to me in class. He's sitting in jail now for stabbing somebody.  
  
I have no idea, why are you asking me? I'm horrible about that stuff. I got the name off a name generator, but I'll take a look. Now that I think about it Diomedes does sound familiar. Hmm. . . I don't know, I'll have to get back to you on that one.  
  
Well their situation isn't that bad. I'll get them into worse situations later on. But yes, some people manage to find humor in strange places, I remember listening to an interview with this one guy who was a (Like karate but not quite, can't remember the name) leader, but he didn't have any legs, and he was one of the top fighters. He was talking about when he lost his legs. He says he remembers the accident, and he woke up in the hospital and saw that his legs were gone, and the first thought that popped into his mind was "Man, my mother's going to be angry when she finds out I lost my legs", you know, how you loose homework or a sweater or something like that. So yes, strange but true.  
  
I never really thought about it, I guess Rangers would be more trackers than runners, but do you think Diomedes knows that? I don't think he would. . . I suppose it's possible for them to be insane geniuses, but I don't know, no spoilers!  
  
  
  
No Smeagol has yet to inform me of her vodka experience.  
  
  
  
Carrie-  
  
*Unplugs ears* Is it safe yet? Yes, with Elladan and Elrohir I had originally planed to have them sort of disappear, then come back toward the end, but plans changed in order to fit my other story. Umm, no Elrond in this story, NO WORRIES! No, you'll all get to see the reunion and explanation in a later story, not the next one though, but the one after. The next story is real short though, just to give the poor guys a little break.  
  
Once again, what a horrible thought, but no less then expected from a horrible author, right? Hehe, well I can run pretty fast, but I'll just get onto of Kirako and speed away. (Emmithar's horse)  
  
  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe  
  
I get an Elrond plushie too!  
  
Yes you did review, I didn't catch it though, so sorry for that, I'm responding to both reviews right now.  
  
Have fun on vacation! See you when you get back, or rather hear from you, can't quite see you  
  
  
  
Anita-  
  
I like you're techniques, you need to teach me a few of them, then maybe I can get the two to shape up.  
  
So you're storming off into the wild again? Be careful, I'm not responsible for any wolves attacking you.  
  
arabella thorne -  
  
Yes it seems Estel does have the odds in his favor, but no more said. No spoliers  
  
Lily Frost-  
  
All right, all right, settle down. You can have a white wolf pup. I suppose they won't miss one, but if they do I'll just send them your way.  
  
No, not very many cliffies, compared to a few others. . .  
  
  
  
Kari-  
  
Thanks for the info. Like I've said before I have very few resources to work on, so most of my stuff is made up and I'm careful about stuff that's not, but hey, I'm human (But on the inside I'm an Elf!) I was almost certain that she was attacked by Orcs, and was wounded pretty bad, and then I didn't hear anything after that, so I assumed she died, but it's good to know that she didn't. She's no longer around, no, but everyone will see her once again, and that's good.  
  
  
  
Belothien-  
  
Catchy isn't it? I've created cliffies cause other stories have cliffies in them, and, as I have found out, others make cliffies cause I leave cliffies, it's a never ending process  
  
  
  
Larus-  
  
Thanks for your reviews, I enjoy reading them, and yes I do know what you mean. Hope to hear from you again.  
  
  
  
To The Rest-  
  
Thanx for the reviews! I really do appreciate them! And for those of you who don't review, PLEASE DO! I love hearing from you guys, if it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be writing anymore. So please leave a review, a simple Hi, or thought would be enough, but please do let me know you're there! Thanx again!  
  
  
  
Chapter 14:Escape and Rescue  
  
  
  
The darkness of the cell seemed to be overwhelming, and though it was day, no light shone through. Being in the cell alone was bad enough, but now alone it seemed to be even darker. Legolas wrapped his arms around his chest as he paced back and forth through the cell, as if trying to stave of the cold, but he felt none of it. Like all Elves they could tolerate the temperature for the most part.  
  
The thought of the young ranger running for his life tore at the Elf, and it surprised Legolas. Never before did he have such interaction with a human, and never had he thought that one day he would care for one. His father had never talked highly of Men, giving Legolas a handful of doubt that now was catching up with him.  
  
He had to get out, he had a feeling that it was only a matter of time before the same fate befell him, or worse. He shuddered. He knew little about the man, he assumed it was Diomedes, the name had slipped before and his sharp Elven ears had barely caught it. He had been thrown back in the cell after he attempted to fight his way over to Estel. He was strong, but with a handful of Orcs on him he could do nothing.  
  
He clenched his fists, he had felt so helpless, and he despised that feeling. Helplessness and weakness were two feelings he could live without. His keen eyes searched the darkness of the cell, hoping to see any sign of escape, but could find none. He let out a sigh of frustration, leaning against the wall. He had no weapons, no hope for escape, what was left?  
  
It was then that his keen ears had picked up the faint sounds of footsteps headed toward his cell. In a quick moment Legolas had formed a plan of escape, and he positioned himself near the door, waiting for the right moment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn fled through the forest, despair growing in him. He knew that he could not outrun wolves, lusting for flesh, //my flesh// he thought softly. He knew he needed a plan if he were to survive this. But the only thing that came to his panicked mind was to run. //Some ranger I turned out to be// he thought dully, the sounds of the approaching wolves catching up.  
  
He was unaware of the swift figure following him in the trees, an arrow drawn tightly. Keen eyes kept close watch on him as he speed further into the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the door flew open Legolas lunged, wrapping a strong arm around the chest of the Orc, quickly wrapping his free hand around the hilt of the dagger and pulling it free. Before the Orc could even react he lay dead on the floor, a pool of blood forming around his neck where the knife had cut him.  
  
Without taking notice on his victory, Legolas speed quietly down the hall, all his senses alert to the hallway around. His mind raced around him, //why had they come back for me so early?// the single thought worried him, but he pushed it aside.  
  
Within minutes he reached the stairs and bounded up them quick and easily, reaching the top within seconds. His actions were faulty, for at the top Legolas crashed into a group of Orcs crossing the upper hallway. For a moment no one moved, but one suddenly shouted a command, pulling forth a dagger of his own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn hurriedly jumped over the log, fatigue quickly building up inside him. He already was tired and his aching body did not agree with his attempts to push himself even further. He shook his head, trying to shake off the throbbing headache that continually bit at his skull .//How did he get himself into these situations?//  
  
He risked glancing over his shoulder, checking to see how close the wolves were. To his surprise he could neither hear nor see them anymore. He slowed to a stop, a dull ache in his chest adding to the pain in his head. Bending over, his hands resting on his knees, he attempted to slow his breathing, letting his guard drop slightly. It was a faulty mistake. At that moment they attacked, having positioned themselves around the weary human. Before he could move Aragorn found himself thrown to the ground, a wolf lunging for his pale white neck.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The black dagger felt heavy and uncomfortable in his hand. So used to the lightness and gracefulness of the Elven daggers the daggers the Orcs used seemed almost impossible to wield. But even though the weapon seemed to be a disadvantage, he still was able to move quickly, quicker than the Orcs.  
  
With a swift jab he plunged the knife into the first Orc that stood in front of him, and a backwards swing caught yet another. Only three now stood, and the attacked quickly, not taking notice or care that the ones before had fallen within moments.  
  
Legolas threw up his sword, blocking the oncoming one, and jumped aside as another dagger flew towards him. He danced lightly around the Orcs, trying to herd them toward the stairs. If he could force them to lose their balance he would have the battle won.  
  
But the Orcs were smarter than that, and quickly changed positions with the Elf. Legolas soon found himself fighting to keep away from the stairs. He blocked the oncoming blows the last three harder than the first two. His sword finally found flesh as he buried it into the chest of one of the Orcs, who fell immediately. Legolas stepped backwards; moving out of the way of the falling body, but the ground gave way beneath him as his foot slipped on the top stair.  
  
Legolas found himself tumbling down the stairs, his arms and legs taking the worse of the fall as he tucked his head against his chest for protection. He lay at the bottom breathing heavily in pain, but was given no time to rest as the Orcs caught up with him. Legolas was barely able to block the blow as he pushed himself away. He buried the dagger into the neck of one as he jumped up, but he took no heed in the Orc behind him, and a soft cry escaped his lips as a dagger found its way into his arm.  
  
Legolas pulled away from the sudden pain, only tearing his flesh more. With a quick thrust he quickly finished off the last Orc. Blood flowed from the wound, and Legolas placed his hand over it, trying to stave the bleeding as he made his way up the stairs once again, but at a slower pace.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn flinched as the wolf lunged toward him, but with a sudden cry the wolf was silently, his heavy form going limp onto of him. Aragorn pushed himself out slowly as the other wolves around him focused on their attacker. But within moments the wolves lay dead at his feet.  
  
Elrohir quickly crossed the ground over to Estel, helping his brother to his feet.  
  
"Elrohir?" Aragorn asked softly, still shaken from the recent happenings.  
  
"It's alright little brother, I'm here," he said softly, pulling him into a hug.  
  
Aragorn let out a sigh before pulling away. "Where are the others?" he asked, slowing his breathing.  
  
"They're safe, back in Rivendell, which is where you should be as well."  
  
Aragorn turned away, letting his head drop down. He was beginning to regret ever leaving home.  
  
Elrohir noted the change in his brother, and he placed his hands on his shoulders. "What is it Estel?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "Elladan. . ."  
  
"Elladan is fine, he went looking for Legolas," Elrohir said, cutting him off.  
  
"No, Elladan's angry with me, and its my fault," he said quietly, pulling away from his brother.  
  
"No Estel. He just cares for you as I do, we don't want to lose you."  
  
Aragorn turned back to his brother; "You can't protect me forever."  
  
Elrohir nodded, smiling softly "Yes, I know that, as does Elladan. But that doesn't mean that we're going to stop trying."  
  
Aragorn nodded, smiling also. "No, I suppose not."  
  
Elrohir nodded. "Let us go then and help Elladan before he finds himself in trouble."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas made his way swiftly down the hall, ignoring the aches and pains in his arms and legs from his recent fall. He knew it was only a matter of time before his escape was discovered. He found himself lost though as he continued down the identical hallways. How the Orcs were ever able to navigate through them was beyond him.  
  
Turning around a corner Legolas found himself facing yet another dead end. He groaned softly, irritation welling up inside him. So caught up in his own worries Legolas did not hear the approaching feet that when a hand landed on his shoulder he spun around forcing the stranger against the wall, pressing the knife against the pale throat, staring directly into the Elven eyes wide with fear.  
  
  
  
TBC. . . 


	15. A Confusing Maze

Happy late Holidays everyone! I hope everyone had a good time. Thanks so much to all my wonderful reviewers, 100+ now, thanks again!  
  
JediKnightBalthasar-  
  
Yes it is. I said the same thing at your age believe it or not, to quote 'I will never ever have a crush on another boy' and well, it has changed slightly. And you will to, it's only a matter of time.  
  
You can give Legolas a hug, I won't tease you. I give Estel hugs all the time and I don't have a crush on him. . .  
  
Why wasn't Legolas looking ahead? Good question, he's probably thinking the same thing.  
  
You seem to be able to look on the bright side, but a rather strange reaction from someone who likes Estel, (Just like, not like-like) Oh there we go, hostile actions toward wolves. Don't blame them though, they don't know what they're doing. You'll understand what I mean here soon enough.  
  
Now Balthasar, you should know me better than that now, I would never put Legolas in a situation where he's as good as dead. And I'll just stick with Balthasar, if that's okay with you.  
  
Smeagol and Balthasar-  
  
Sometimes FF doesn't update, and for whatever reason I do not know, but it's really annoying.  
  
Hehe, do you have any idea how much trouble I would be in if I did something like that? But it probably would be worth it. But what the heck are you doing this without knowing what 'proof' is?  
  
Elithraniel-  
  
Yes you can have a wolf pup, after all they will all need homes, why don't you have two or three (Four, Ten, Fifteen? Okay so maybe that's too much)  
  
Dragon-  
  
Yes you did get the 100th review, thank you! *Hugs reader* Special thanks for being my 100th reviewer, but I guess I can't give all the thanks to you, cause everyone helped out. Yes the mammoth author notes and responses, I seem to be having a lot of those lately. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Larus -  
  
I really enjoy your reviews, but I only answer to a reader if they make a comment or ask a question, and I just wanted to let you know that I did enjoy getting your review. And I do respond to my reviewers personally cause I know how much I enjoy it when others do the same. Well your wait is over, hope you survived!  
  
Belothien-  
  
I always look out for your story, so I'll know when it gets updated, unless of course FF messes up and doesn't let me know.  
  
Anita-  
  
Careful! I don't want to be responsible for injuries to reviewers!  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
*Elrohir sighs and shakes his head as they are heading toward Azscverbae* "Will you stop calling me that! I do have a name you know, and I am not a nitwit."  
  
*Anita* "Says who?"  
  
*Elrohir* "I do"  
  
*Anita* "Who said you had a say in it?"  
  
*Aragorn* "Will you two stop that?"  
  
*Anita and Elrohir continue as if he had not said anything* "I have a right to decide whether or not I'm a nitwit!"  
  
*Aragorn sighs, throwing his hands up in the air*  
  
*This continues as they disappear from hearing range*  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe-  
  
How was vacation? Besides breaking your finger (Ouchie!) I broke my toe, that hurt. . . And I've seen someone dislocate their finger. . . that was pretty gruesome. I know about not being able to type, trust me, I went through that faze after slicing my hand up. . .more Aragorn pain? Hmm. . . maybe, I don't know,.  
  
*Cuddles plusies* I have a set now! But I don't need an Elrond one, HaloGatomon already gave me one, interesting word, Muetre  
  
To everyone-  
  
Do you know that you all tend to ask the same questions? Just thought it was somewhat strange. . . I don't know, more and likely it's me. Is it Elladan? Well you all guessed right, Congrats!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: A Confusing Maze  
  
  
  
The cold metal of the blade bit softly into the neck of his captor, drawing a thin line of blood. Legolas found himself staring into the soft eyes that were lined with surprise and slight fear.  
  
  
  
"Elladan?" he asked softly.  
  
The Elf nodded carefully, wincing against the cold blade.  
  
Legolas sighed softly, lowering his head. "You scared me," he admitted quietly.  
  
"So I noticed," Elladan remarked, a slight grin playing on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Legolas asked, raising his head up.  
  
"Elrohir and I followed your tracks. I'm sorry we weren't there sooner. . ."  
  
"You have no blame Elladan. Where is Elrohir? Did you find Estel? He is in trouble. . ."  
  
"Don't worry Legolas, Elrohir is with Estel," //I hope// he thought inwardly. There was no need to worry the prince any further.  
  
Legolas nodded, "We need to get out of here, but I don't know the way."  
  
"I do, I was able to find a way in. It seems as if it hasn't been used in years. I heard footsteps and I followed them and found you."  
  
Legolas nodded again, "Good then, we can get out without anyone noticing, hopefully. But there is more I must tell you of, but not here."  
  
Elladan nodded, taking in the slight information, "Yes, the sooner we get out the sooner we can speak about it, and I would be more than grateful to show you the way out, but. . ." he let his voice trail off as he glanced down carefully, eyeing the dagger that still pressed against his throat, as Legolas still held him forcefully against the wall.  
  
"Oh," Legolas said, removing the dagger, and letting him go. "Sorry," he said smiling softly.  
  
Elladan rubbed his neck softly, "Thanks," he breathed, before motioning Legolas to follow. Legolas stayed close, his ears listening for the slightest sound of someone coming. His keen eyes searched the hallways as they made their way through. There was an unseen evil here; he could feel it within the depths of the darkness, hidden away from passing eyes.  
  
He jumped lightly when a voice crossed his ears.  
  
"Legolas, you needn't be so jumpy," Elladan said, trying his hardest not to laugh. "Come. Tis this way."  
  
Legolas nodded, letting out a long breath of air. He could feel frustration building up inside him for allowing himself to be so uptight. Never the less in front of Elladan. He knew later that the Twin would never let him forget it. His arm began to throb again where he had taken the blade earlier, and he rubbed it gently, biting his lip to keep him groaning in pain.  
  
Elladan turned at the soft sound, worry lighting his eyes. "Legolas, are you okay?"  
  
Legolas nodded, pulling his arm behind his back out of sight. "Nothing more than a scratch," he remarked. He cursed at himself lightly. He knew the Elven twin would not give in so easily to his fib. Elladan grabbed him by the wrist gently, turning his arm so that he could see the gash.  
  
"This is no scratch," he said, meeting his eyes.  
  
"It's fine, we cannot linger. It won't be long before they note my disappearance," he stated, pulling away. Elladan nodded as he took the lead once more. He took Legolas around a quick corner, and suddenly cried out.  
  
"What!" Legolas asked, pushing up besides him to see.  
  
"The doors, they're locked," Elladan told him breathlessly "Someone knows we are here,"  
  
"Or they wish not for my escape," Legolas said dully.  
  
Elladan nodded, that would make more sense, but who locked them? Elladan had not seen anyone pass by. That alone left an eerie feeling within the air.  
  
"Follow me," Elladan told Legolas as he quickly turned around. Legolas started to protest but found no time as Elladan disappeared around the corner. With an aggravated sigh he traveled t he path Elladan had just moments before.  
  
How long they traveled Legolas was unaware, but Elladan finally slowed to a halt. Legolas looked quickly around the unfamiliar hallways, shaking his head with an irritated frown upon his face. "Now where are we?"  
  
Elladan shook his head, "I know not my friend."  
  
Legolas let out a long sigh, trying to keep his calm. "Well it figures," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Elladan glared daggers at him, but said nothing. True as it was that losing their way was his blame, Legolas needn't rub it in his face. "Tis not entirely my fault. All the hallways seem to be the same."  
  
"That is the problem I had before," Legolas stated.  
  
"Then why did you not warn me?" Elladan demanded. He could tell Legolas was getting the upper end of the argument, and he wasn't about to let him win that easy.  
  
"I tried to do so, but you ran off before I could do so."  
  
Elladan opened his mouth to reply, but held his tongue when a flood of soft alarming cries entered the small hallway. They listened as it got louder, and Legolas was the first to react.  
  
"We need to hide," he warned him, pressing forward.  
  
"Where! Tis nothing but hallway!"  
  
"Follow me, I do believe that I saw some when we were coming here," Legolas cried as he turned back toward the sound.  
  
"We can't go that way, they will reach us before we get there!" Elladan informed him, the steady sound of footfalls advancing.  
  
"We know not what lies beyond that way. I know there is a door back along the wall, we must hurry."  
  
Finally Elladan agreed, and Legolas led him, sticking near the wall, moving with a hurried pace. Sure enough there was a door, and Elladan sighed with relief as Legolas reached for the handle. But it did not turn.  
  
"What is it?" Elladan asked as Legolas gripped the handle.  
  
"It must be locked," Legolas said, worry filling his voice.  
  
"What do you mean it's locked!" Elladan cried, only to have Legolas caution him to keep his voice low.  
  
Legolas tried once again, only to fail as the footsteps slowly came around the corner.  
  
  
  
TBC. . . Sorry about the wait, things have been so busy. Everything around me has been going 100 mph and I'm only at 80, and things are only getting faster. My next post won't be until Thursday at the earliest, Thursday MIGHT be the first day this week that I get off, every other day is busy except Sunday, so once again I am sorry for the long wait, in a few weeks things should get back to normal before going haywire again. But hope you enjoyed the chapter and please read and review. 


	16. Nieninque

Sorry this has taken me so long, things have been so busy. Between School projects, after School activities, Christmas shopping, an epidemic of Lice going through our school, and our School's gym catching on fire, things have been slightly hectic.  
  
I've also seen TTT, and I loved it!!! I want to go see it again already.  
  
And yes, some of you have already heard, Carrie and I are working on a joint series, the first story should be up soon, but no promises on when.  
  
Thanks to those few who were able to find my new story, When the Leaves Fell last Winter, and left a review for it. It's another story in this series, so please do check it out because it does introduce a new key character in this story.  
  
  
  
JediKnightBalthasar-  
  
Hehe, I know all about that, Tis okay.  
  
Me? Put Aragorn in a situation where he's as good as dead? Now why would I do a thing like? It's obvious that you know me all to well.  
  
Yeah, I know of a few people who are innocent, it's not a bad thing if you think about it. . .  
  
No pain no game huh? I guess you could say the same thing about getting in trouble and having fun. . .just a side thought =D  
  
Hmm. . . I think that's a controversial topic, because on the one hand a normal human would not hear and Elf, but on the other I think Elves could hear each other, just because their hearing is so much better. But then again Elladan could have heard footsteps, tried to follow them and end up running into Legolas by mistake. So other than that, I really don't know, sorry!  
  
Well you see, I worked with that for a while, and yes they could of easily used their weapons, picked the lock, or just plain kick the door in, but see, their goal was to get in to hide, and not be detected. If they kick or slaughter the door, I think whomever passing by will notice, and then there goes their cover. As for picking, I don't think they had anything that would work.  
  
My grades are fine, nothing lower than a B right now, it's just that all my teachers decided to do big projects right now. We have a menu in Spanish, a skit in one English to work on, a story in another, and tiles for Ceramics. Plus we've been doing a lot of real neat stuff in heroic/epic language with LOTR. Since our teacher is a huge LOTR and Jeopardy fan,{Bradbury} we played Jeopardy with LOTR in class (Big surprise?) and my group won! It was great. Then you have Band. Basketball season just started, and we play at the home games, that plus a parade, and concert coming up. That's why I'm so busy, I have not time! But my grades are fine,  
  
Hehe, well, I don't mind the babble, so babble all you want  
  
Anita-  
  
Elladan: Says who? And do not say that you do. I am very capable of having the last say in many things. . . (He backs off as an enraged Anita approaches)  
  
Elladan: Okay, I was wrong!  
  
Anita: That sounds better  
  
Elladan: Yes I will protect, only because you mean no true harm. . .I think. Yeah, she's going to call me by my own name!. . .hey! That wasn't nice. . .  
  
  
  
Belothien-  
  
Wow! Then you won't have any problem predicting what will happen this chapter! Hmm. . . good guess, now you'll have to see if you're right.  
  
  
  
Smeagol-  
  
Hmm. . . I don't Legolas is being a snob. I just think he's a bit irritated at Elladan for acting so rash. No, Legolas wouldn't kill Elladan  
  
Carrie-  
  
Quotes from the movie? Hehehe, not a bad a idea, but since no one was taking then, he couldn't have said "There's a foul voice on the air"  
  
Haha! You sound like my friend, she's seen LOTR too many times! Though that's not a bad thing though. My mind's like totally overloaded with LOTR, studying it two classes is fun, but a little tiring, since everything in the second class seems like a repeat of everything. . .  
  
Sorry, cannot answer those for you, you'll have to wait. . .  
  
Well just keep working, it'll be a while before I finish my next chapter, but who knows?  
  
Anyway, take care, and hope to hear from you soon.  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe-  
  
I just started to read Halogatomon's stuff, I found his first LOTR story on Cassia's site, and looked for his other stuff. . . yes Muetre is a fun word, [it means death in Spanish] Me gusta! Tis good to hear that your finger is doing fine.  
  
Lilly Frost-  
  
Yes, Elves can be stubborn, as well as a few men and such. But you are right, they have their reputation to maintain, and they will not let their pride falter. Take care of the puppy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Elladan shook his head as he shoved Legolas aside. Gripping the handle he turned it left, confirming Legolas' statement that it was indeed locked. The footsteps were closer now, and in a last desperate attempt he yanked the knob to the left. Surprisingly the door opened easily, and he went inside, Legolas following a moment later.  
  
"Turning the handle the wrong way," Elladan growled once inside. Legolas scowled softly, but returned no comment. The two Elves knelt in the darkness, quieting their breathing as the footsteps neared. To their own surprise the door was nudged open as a curious pair of eyes drifted in.  
  
"Close the door," Elladan hissed.  
  
Legolas waited not a moment as he sprang forth nimbly, pressing the door shut, but not before the young wolf pup made his way inside. Elladan scowled, hoping that the young wolf had not given off their hiding spot.  
  
Legolas waited by the door, listening intently as soft padded feet ran by. Legolas guessed that they were other pups, being led somewhere. The one lonely pup seemed not to notice his new companions, or that he had lost his old ones. In fact it seemed as if he did not care. His keen eyes and a sharp nose he searched the back of the room, pawing through old garments that had been tossed aside.  
  
Within seconds the ruckus had passed, and the halls lay silent. Cautiously Legolas pushed the door open, peering outside. The halls indeed were empty and he made his way out, Elladan followed closely behind.  
  
"What was that?" he whispered, glancing around.  
  
"The wolf pups I believe. Come, let us see for ourselves," Legolas waved his hand, motioning to Elladan as he made his way down the hallway.  
  
"Where are you going? Are you insane?" Elladan questioned, stepping towards Legolas as he moved away. He suddenly felt himself falling as he tripped over something soft. Lifting his head up he came face to face with the wolf pup, who was watching him curiously. With a quick lick he smothered the Elf's face in a friendly kiss before moving on.  
  
Elladan growled as he heard Legolas' laughter float through the air. "Just wait till I get my hands on you," he warned, pulling himself up.  
  
Legolas dropped a hand on his shoulder, restraining him slightly. "Come now, he is nothing more than a harmless pup."  
  
Elladan shook his head, "Maybe right now."  
  
Legolas frowned slightly. Elladan was right. Something was happening to change them into large fierce hunters. "Come, let us move on."  
  
"Where?" Elladan asked once again, following the Elven prince down the hallway.  
  
"If we can find out where they are taking the wolves, then we may find out what they are doing to them."  
  
Elladan let out a frustrated sigh. "Legolas, do you know you are walking into danger?"  
  
"Danger has walked into us my friend. As I said before there is more to this tale then it seems." Legolas talked quietly as they made their way down the corridor, informing him of what he had heard earlier. Legolas suddenly stopped in mid-step, glancing around.  
  
"Where is Nieninque?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Who?" Elladan questioned, glancing around to see if anyone else was around.  
  
"Nieninque, the wolf that was following us?"  
  
Elladan shrugged. "Why does it matter, it's out of our hands. Why did you even give it a name?"  
  
Legolas let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head as he continued onward. "First of all, 'it' is a he, and I named 'him' Nieninque because that is what he reminds me of."  
  
"A snowdrop?" Elladan mumbled under his breath. Though it did not get passed Legolas' keen Elven ears.  
  
"Yes, a snowdrop. If you can do better I'll gladly take suggestions. There he is," he whispered softly, calling him by his chosen name. Nieninque made his way over slowly, sniffing along the hallways oblivious of the fact on where he was. Suddenly the young wolf turned, racing down the hallway, away from the two elves.  
  
"Let us make haste, I think he's found something," Legolas cried, running after him.  
  
"You think so?" Elladan remarked dryly, taking off after Legolas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you're saying that Hadrian and Diomedes are planning to ambush Askverba?" Elrohir questioned softly.  
  
Aragorn nodded. He was beginning to move slower as fatigue and pain began to build up as he fear died down. Elrohir took easy note of it, but said nothing. He had learned long ago that he could not persuade his human brother to do something he did not want to. He knew full well that Elladan could, but for some reason he did not have the same talent.  
  
"But they wont have any warning," Elrohir stated, shaking his head.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes at the obvious statement. "Of course not, that's why it's called an ambush." He was too tired to deal with such things.  
  
The sun was slowly beginning to set, leaving swirling colors in the sky. The woods were quiet, filled with the human's unusual heavy steps. Normally Aragorn was light-footed, growing up with Elves he had learned to move almost as quietly. But the past days were slowly wearing him down, and he no longer cared at that point.  
  
"When is the attack?" Elrohir asked his younger brother once again.  
  
"Sometime soon. I think Diomedes wasn't very happy with the wait. Otherwise they would had kept me around."  
  
Elrohir growled. He still could not believe that anyone would treat a living being in such a way. "Was Legolas hurt?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "Not too much." His conversation was beginning to die down.  
  
"I hope Elladan finds him." Elrohir muttered to himself.  
  
"We're here," Aragorn announced, kneeling down to hide among the bushes. "Now let us hope we can find a way inside without our presence being noticed."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Dina {Be silent}" Legolas whispered silently.  
  
The two Elves made their way carefully along the wall, crouching as they did so, so that they would not be seen through the window that was above them. Ahead of them Nieninque still traveled at a quick pace, pausing every moment or so to catch the sent of whatever he was tracking.  
  
Finally he stopped at a door, scratching on it softly. Hurriedly Legolas called to him, praying that he would listen, and come to his side. The last thing he wanted to do was to give away their position. He did not wish to be caught once again.  
  
Reluctantly Nieninque came back to his side. Legolas smiled softly, rubbing a hand onto of his head as he lay down. Meanwhile Elladan peered over the ledge into the window.  
  
"The room's empty," he whispered, turning to Legolas.  
  
"Wait, no it isn't." Legolas followed Elladan's gaze.  
  
Inside the room he could see the pack of the wolves herded inside. Cages lined the walls and three puppies were placed inside each of the small cages. The workers that followed behind place thick leather collars on each neck, and it was obvious that they were heavy.  
  
"What are they doing?" Elladan inquired.  
  
"More in likely preparing them for battle. There are more rooms down here, let's go."  
  
They made their way down, Nieninque following slowly, reluctant to leave. The next room they same very much of the same layout, though the wolves were nearly full-grown. Still three to a cage they could do no more than lay in one spot. Legolas could see neither food nor water supply for any of the wolves.  
  
"What happened to them all?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I know not my friend. But I am ready to find out. But we must hurry, we must get word to Askverba."  
  
TBC. . .  
  
It's short, I know, but I've been incredibly busy. I'll try and have the next part up soon, hopefully tomorrow or the next day, but I really don't know. Once again check out 'When the leaves fell last winter' It is another story in my series. Happy Holidays, and don't forget to review please! 


	17. Escape

LOL, you guys make me laugh sometimes. . . really, I don't know what I'd do without all of you. . .  
  
  
  
Larus-  
  
That's okay, I've been a lazy author, and there is more action coming up so be patient, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
  
  
JediKnightBalthasar-  
  
I supposed they could have picked the lock with a knife. But then it would have ruined my story line, so let's just say they could not, okay?  
  
I'm overloaded on English right now, I have three classes this year because the stupid school completely messed up my schedule, so I had to take whatever I could get. The class that wrote it in was because I was behind everyone else already, and I had already started that story, and it is one story in this LOTR series, you can find it on my bio screen, 'When the Leaves Fell Last Winter' Not very many people have found it and it is an important story to the series, despite how short it is.  
  
Just to let you know I can get to talking also, most of the time I'm too lazy to type it all. I do not know about Nimrodel and Amroth. My knowledge on M-E does not go past the basic LORT series, I just seem to have trouble getting a hold of the other books.  
  
LOL. . . I know what you're talking about. Recently also in my English class a kid was late for a time meet she had, so she grabbed her stuff and ran for the door. Now that door has been known to become stuck quite often, so she grabbed the handle, still running and tried to open the door. Well it did open, after she crashed into it at full speed and ended up falling. She was fine, laughing so hard she couldn't stand up, so she just lay there, half outside and halfway inside. Then our teacher came back and wasn't very happy, because his last words before he left the room were 'Don't kill each other' then he raved on about coming back and finding a body lying in the doorway. It was great.  
  
And no, these are the puppies before they go into the training. They are not evil to start with. I originally wanted to do snowflake, but the was not an Elvish translation, and it came up with Snowdrop, and I thought that sounded nice. All the stuff with the puppies and their treatment is stuff that actually happen around the US and other parts of the world. Illegally of course. These tactics are used to train dogs for Dog Fighting, and it's horrible sad.  
  
  
  
Belothien-  
  
Yes, I was in a strange mood that day, so I felt like throwing a few things in such as that. You didn't think it was short? I am really trying to make them longer. I doubt anyone believes that anymore.  
  
  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe-  
  
I don't have any dogs, but I do have three cats, on top of five strays we take care of. Elladan and Elrohir (The kittens) are doing fine, they are getting rather big. I guess I should name the parents Elrond and Celebrían, huh? And it is a pleasure to review your story, and thanks for your own reviews as well.  
  
  
  
Chp 17- Escape  
  
  
  
Elladan lingered for only a moment longer, feeling helpless. True he was not one who fully cared to take responsibility for creatures, he wanted to help them, but Legolas was also right. They must get word to Askverba, If the town was to have any hope.  
  
He pulled himself from the window, following Legolas down the corridor. Legolas stopped, looking upward.  
  
"What is it?" Elladan asked following his gaze.  
  
"There," Legolas pointed along the top of the wall. "The vent. It looks wide enough to travel through, and it would be easier to find our way I would think."  
  
"Yes, I suppose. And how were you planning on getting up there? I cannot jump that distance, neither can you," Elladan stated, folding his arms.  
  
Legolas let out a frustrated sigh. "Will you stop complaining and help me?" he questioned, drawing nearer to the wall. If Elladan was able to boost him up, he may be able to reach the vent, then pull Elladan inside.  
  
"Oh so you want my help now?" Elladan asked, his voice was starting to rise.  
  
"Elladan, don't not start my friend."  
  
"Start what?" he demanded. "I'm not starting anything!"  
  
"Don't yell," Legolas hissed. "Get over here and help!"  
  
"I am not yelling!" Elladan yelled.  
  
"You are too yelling! Now be quiet before we are found out!" Legolas yelled back.  
  
"By whom?" He demanded.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a screech that floated down the hallway. "Orcs!" Legolas hissed, "let's go. I told you we would be found!"  
  
Elladan muttered something under his breath, to quiet for Legolas to hear, but he paid no attention, his only thoughts were to find a way out before it was too late.  
  
As they rounded the corner that lie in front of them they were met head on by a group of Orcs, their blades drawn as the lunged at the two elves and young wolf pup that trailed them.  
  
Elladan and Legolas pulled back, heading the other way, but once again their path was cut off again.  
  
"Here, you might find these useful!" Elladan shouted at him, tossing him his duel Elven blades.  
  
Legolas caught them easily, twirling them in his hands as he prepared to fight. He would much rather prefer his bow in such a case, but he would work with what he had. His shoulder started to throb from the vigorous movements, but he pushed the pain aside as he waited for the first attack.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
With a thrust Legolas buried the Elven blade inside the chest of yet another Orc. Beside him Elladan fell one also. Orcs lay dead around them, but still more came. It seemed as if they would never end. Elladan and he had pressed their was forward, fighting as they did so.  
  
It was Legolas' quick Elven eyes that saw the vent, lower to the ground then the last one. It was small, but the two of them would be able to crawl through and the Orcs would not. Calling out to Elladan Legolas ran over, quickly working to remove it. He checked back over his shoulder to see how Elladan was fairing.  
  
The Elf shot one arrow after another, Legolas had to admit that he was doing well, for a Rivendell archer that was. He turned back to the vent, kicking the last part away. He shouted to Elladan, motioning for him to go first. Elladan switched tactics though, pushing Legolas ahead of him as he still shot arrows.  
  
Legolas crawled inside, making his way down on hands and knees. He could here Elladan following behind, still shooting arrows as he went. The cry of the enraged Orcs was enough to keep him going.  
  
Elladan paused only for a moment before heading around the corner to safety. The wolf pup had hid himself in the corner, out of the way of battle. It was strange that the Orcs had not yet seen him. Or they didn't care at the moment that one of the wolves had escaped.  
  
He could leave him, he thought, more in likely they would miss him, but there was always that chance that they wouldn't. Sighing in frustration Elladan shouted his name as he shot another arrow. His arrows now were almost spent.  
  
At the sound of his voice the young pup jumped to his feet, hopping lightly over the fallen bodies, running softly toward the vent. One of the Orcs spied him as he went, shouting out commands in the black tongue. Elladan fell the Orc before he had a chance to finish. With a single leap, Nieninque landed inside and Elladan pulled him around the corner to safety.  
  
With Nieninque in front of him, Elladan followed Legolas, who led them into a large open space in the vent. Legolas leaned against the wall, smiling softly.  
  
"That was fun," he said shortly.  
  
Elladan nodded. "Yes, next time let's go swimming or something a little less adventurous."  
  
Legolas ran a hand along Nieninque's soft coat as the pup nuzzled up to him. "You couldn't resist, could you?"  
  
Elladan looked at Legolas questioningly. "What?"  
  
Legolas glanced downward at Nieninque.  
  
Elladan let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on, let's go. Let us not linger here, it won't be too long before they find a way to fish us out."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That's how we got in, though I don't think we can sneak in that way," Aragorn said quietly. Elrohir knelt beside him, scanning the area around them.  
  
"I don't see any other way," he said, shaking his head.  
  
The two had been sitting outside for nearly an hour now, trying to figure a way inside. They had traveled around the perimeter hoping for an easy way inside, but received no such luck.  
  
"It's too risky," Aragorn said flatly.  
  
"We don't have a choice," Elrohir told him. "Legolas and Elladan are in there. They may need help. And I for one will not leave them in there."  
  
He turned to Aragorn, who seemed to not be paying attention. "Estel, are you listening?"  
  
Aragorn pointed toward the top of the building that stood before them. "Look! Someone's up there. Can you see?"  
  
Elrohir looked in the direction he was pointing, then smiled. "It's Elladan, and Legolas."  
  
The two made their way out of the forest, running lightly over the ground and taking care not to be seen by whomever may be lurking outside. With an easy jump Legolas landed before them on the ground, giving them a quick smile.  
  
"You're hurt," Aragorn said quickly.  
  
"I'm fine," Legolas replied even as Aragorn finished speaking.  
  
Next to him Elladan landed, holding a bundle of squirming fur. Elrohir reacted quickly, pulling a knife from his belt.  
  
"Peace my brother, he is harmless," Elladan told him, releasing the wolf pup.  
  
"His name is Nieninque," Legolas informed them, scratching him behind the ear.  
  
"Yes, we'll deal with that later, come let us get away from here," Aragorn told them, turning toward the woods. "There is much we have to do with little time to do so."  
  
  
  
TBC. . . 


	18. A New Direction

Late update again. . .*cringes, sorry to all of you, and special thanks to all those who actual reviewed. . . I seem to have lost a few reviewers. . . ALSO, we, (Meaning Carrie and I) have finished our first story to our Atta Palurins series, and it is posted under the pen name of Carrie-n-Emmithar (go figure). But Carrie and I are rather disappointed. . . where are you guys?! LOL, I'm more lenient than Carrie is, so be grateful. But reviewing our new story, Feaear, Spirit of the Sea, would make us very happy!! And special thanks to Elanor for beta reading for me also.  
  
Elithraniel-  
  
Of course this story will continue, until the end that is. I've been late in updating cause I've been busy. So don't worry, and thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the wolf pups.  
  
Belothien- They will do something, don't worry. But you're going to have to read to find out. I'm not saying anything.  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe-  
  
LOL, the same goes to you my friend. I am always waiting for your next chapter. =D  
  
Anita-  
  
LOL, slow down, they aren't headed for Rivendell yet. Yes, perhaps Elrohir should think before he acts, but he was only trying to do what he felt was best. After all, he didn't yet know that they were harmless as pups.  
  
JediKnightBalthasar-  
  
Yes the world can be cruel. I've been through animal cruelty, so I know what I mean when I say it is indeed cruel. Most people just hear about, but few live with it. Good thing though is the cruelty around our place is stopped, and as of now our animals are safe.  
  
LOL. . . very true. Think first, that's the key. Before they start yelling and inviting a hoard of Orcs to join their company. . .  
  
As of now Nieninque has no part to play, other than being sweet, cute and adorable, as you said.  
  
I know it's short, but short is better than none, I do try to make them longer, but I run out of time, and I rather not make you guys wait to all ends before reading more.  
  
Gwyn-  
  
Believe me, I am working as fast as I can, but I do have other things that are more important than this, sadly to say. I know it was a long wait, and I do not wish to fall that far behind again. But I can't make any promises. Thanks for your reviews  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"They do not," Legolas said shortly with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"They do, I have seen them," Aragorn replied, kicking a loose pebble out of the way.  
  
"White deer do not run through these parts at this time of the year. The air is too cold and no food survives for them. They stay in the open plains, where the air is warmer, and the short grass survives. For them to venture into these woods is to venture into their own deaths."  
  
"Whatever you say, I know what I saw, and what I saw was a white deer," Aragorn protested.  
  
"And you want me to trust your human eyes? I don't think that is quite a good idea. Besides, white deer do not travel alone. They are always in herds."  
  
  
  
"And how would you know this? You are of the Mirkwood Realm last time I checked, not Rivendell."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "If it is any concern of yours, I do travel to Rivendell often. I know the place as well as my own home."  
  
Aragorn was about to protest, but Elrohir cut them off. "Please, both of you, stop your bickering. You're worse than the two of us."  
  
"I hardly think that's possible," Aragorn replied.  
  
The foursome were traveling toward Askverba to inform them of the planned attack. The twins led the way while Legolas and Aragorn trailed behind, weary from the last few days. Nieninque trailed along on the outskirts of the group, nosing his way around, his curious eyes checking every last rock there was.  
  
"What do you think Legolas?" Aragorn asked, turning to the Elf,  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow at the human. "I am not going to back you up, if that is what you're expecting."  
  
Aragorn scowled quietly. "You are no fun. I really don't see what Elladan and Elrohir find in you that makes you as great as a friend as they proclaim."  
  
"I feel the same way about you. I think they pity you because you are human."  
  
"Legolas!" Elladan snapped at the Elf behind him. "You know that's not true."  
  
Legolas just smiled as he held his head up proudly.  
  
Elladan scowled. "You are impossible."  
  
"Strange, my father says the same thing," he mused.  
  
"I wonder why?" Aragorn remarked.  
  
"No one asked you, human," Legolas remarked, knowing how much that would irritate him.  
  
"I do have a name, and if you wouldn't mind I would like you to use it."  
  
"Oh, but the other one suits you just fine, besides it gets a better reaction out of you."  
  
"Quiet you two, we are entering the woods of Askverba now. They are not known to be the friendliest people ever. It would be wise to enter quietly."  
  
"In that case we better tie up the little trouble maker and leave him here until we return," Legolas said.  
  
Elladan shook his head. "Nieninque won't harm anything."  
  
Legolas frowned. "I was talking about him," he said flatly, pointing his thumb in Aragorn's direction.  
  
Elrohir snickered softly as Elladan sighed, trying his hardest not to laugh. "Legolas that is not even funny," he claimed, smiling to himself.  
  
"Why do I not feel very safe with you three anymore?" Aragorn questioned, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Oh that is nonsense little brother. Everything will be fine. . ." Elrohir let his voice trail off.  
  
"Someone's coming," Elladan hissed, drawing his bow. "Here," he tossed Aragorn a blade. "Be ready."  
  
Legolas drew out his Elven blades, crouching down next to Elladan and Elrohir. Aragorn followed a moment later.  
  
"Elladan, where is my bow?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Rivendell."  
  
"Why is it there!" he cried softly.  
  
"I'll explain later. Be ready to fight."  
  
"I do not think that would be a wise decision my friend."  
  
The four of them turned round to face a man, clad in a vibrant red cloak. He stood tall, his blue eyes steady, showing no hints of emotion or thought. Elladan raised his bow to fire but the man did not move.  
  
"Go ahead and shoot, Elf, then you'll find yourself dead, as well as your companions. My men have surrounded you. They wait for my command."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "How?" It bewildered him that a group of men could sneak upon them.  
  
"Put down your weapons and you may live through this encounter," the man warned.  
  
For a moment no one moved, but then Elladan lay his bow down, and motioned the others to do the same. Legolas hesitated, unsure of Elladan's decision, but in the end followed.  
  
Another man clad in the same color walked up beside the first, waiting for instructions. He was shorter than the first, his brown eyes however were almost as steady.  
  
"Bind their hands, but under no circumstances are you to harm them. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Captain Arrgralo."  
  
Arrgralo turned back to the four. "Do not resist, you will only make things worse for yourself," he told them as more men moved out.  
  
Legolas couldn't help but hiss when a rugged hand grabbed his swollen shoulder, pulling his arm behind his back. He turned slightly, hoping to pull it out of reach, but the man easily grabbed it again, gentler this time.  
  
"Captain, he is wounded," he announced, inspecting the flaming wound.  
  
"We'll get him care when we return. Come we must not tarry too long. We are expected back."  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
The four were led quickly through the forest, the men refusing to slow their pace. As darkness began to fall Aragorn began to stumble, fatigue coursing through him. One of the men came near him, offering an arm in support.  
  
They traveled near an hour longer before stopping. Arrgralo nodded wordlessly and their bonds were cut, only to be replaced a moment later in front of them. "Rest, young ones. We do not travel till dawn."  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Elladan asked.  
  
"That is not a concern of yours. Relax, food will be brought to you when it is ready."  
  
With a sigh Elladan sat down, leaning against a tree. Elrohir and Aragorn taking place on each side of him Legolas sat down carefully a few feet away, trying his best to take care of his shoulder. The wound had been reopened accidentally when the man had grabbed a hold of it. Now it bled freely and he could feel the warm liquid trickling down his back, even hours later.  
  
As promised food was brought to them, and though it proved to be a difficult task eating with bound hands, it was not impossible. Blankets were brought to them for the night as a select few guarded the neighboring borders. As the others fell into a restless sleep, Legolas stayed awake, watching the stars above the trees. However, sounds of a conversation redirected his attention to where Arrgralo sat. Around him three others sat, warming themselves by the fire, since they had given their blankets to their captives.  
  
"The north path is restricted. Too many times have Orcs wandered across. King Terrican wishes for no more blood to be spilt," Arrgralo said quietly.  
  
"But the only other path that is open at this time of the year is the west path, and that will add days to our journey)," another spoke up.  
  
"We don't have a choice, Nen. The north path is restricted for good reasons. Until we find out where the Orcs are coming from and where they are heading for, no one is allowed to cross the north path."  
  
Nen scowled, "I wasn't talking to you, Vanon."  
  
"Hush now. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Who knows where those wolves are. They escaped from our hunters. Terrican fears that they will attack the town again. There is talk that the large wolves are coming from around here. I believe that the Orcs have something to do with it."  
  
"Indeed they do, but there is so much more involved that you have yet to learn of," Legolas said quietly.  
  
Arrgralo stood swiftly, making his way over. "What are you saying, Elf?"  
  
"The town of Azscverbae is planning to launch an attack on Askverba. They are the ones breeding the wolves. They are the ones who you are looking for."  
  
Arrgralo watched him carefully; the men behind him were silent. "I know not what you speak of, Elf, but if you have any information you will discuss it with the King. For now take your rest, you will need your strength for tomorrow's travel."  
  
"Captain, there it is again," Nen called out to him, pointing in the forest.  
  
Arrgralo made his way over, kneeling carefully. Legolas could see the slight form of a wolf running to and fro on the borders.  
  
"Nieninque," Legolas whispered to himself.  
  
"Shall we shoot, my lord?"  
  
Legolas was about to speak up, but Arrgralo already answered . "No, it is only a whelp. Let him be, he brings no harm."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The hour had drawn late, and Legolas felt himself drifting in and out of sleep. His shoulder throbbed endlessly, and he found his thoughts straying.  
  
He was startled when a hand was laid on his good shoulder, meant to wake him even though he hadn't even been asleep. Arrgralo stood before him, and motioned with a slight movement of his head for the Elf to move. "Come."  
  
He helped the Elf to his feet, and Legolas followed him near the fire after a moment's hesitation. Pulling a knife from his belt, Arrgralo cut his bonds in one swift motion. "Take your tunic off and let me see to that wound on your shoulder."  
  
"It's fine," Legolas said blandly.  
  
"No, it is not. I have seen you through the day, you can barely move your arm. Come now, off with it," he said, pulling a wooden bowl from his sack.  
  
Legolas sighed heavily, slowly unbuttoning the clasps on his tunic. Painfully he shrugged out of it, moving his hair over his shoulder so that it did not interfere with the wound. The cool air did feel good on it, he noted.  
  
He let out a sharp hiss of air as Arrgralo pressed a wet cloth against the wound, cleaning it. "It's infected, but you'll live. Tell me, where did you acquire such a wound?"  
  
"Orcs," Legolas whispered under his breath.  
  
Arrgralo nodded as he pressed two fingers against the wound, bringing back a small amount of blood and smelling it. "It doesn't look like there was poison."  
  
He pressed the cloth against the cut one final time before coating it with a thick ointment. Legolas inhaled deeply as it came in contact with the open wound.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"A mixture of herbs and plants. It's a remedy that was found in Askverba. You were saying earlier that Azscverbae was involved with the wolves. How do you know this?"  
  
"My companion and I were caught by Orcs, and held prisoner in Azscverbae. They have bred over 300 wolves to fight. They plan to attack soon. Though we do not know when exactly."  
  
"If what you say is true, I do not think that our warriors can hold them off. The strength of the wolves are incredible, and they do not die easily," Arrgralo said, binding the wound carefully.  
  
Legolas nodded. "I am aware of this . I have encountered them before." He carefully pulled his tunic back on, taking care not to tear the bandage. Arrgralo picked up a small piece of fabric, wrapping a bandage around it to create a makeshift sling. He eased it over the Elf's shoulder, slipping his arm inside.  
  
"Drink this, it will help ease the pain," Arrgralo said a moment later, pressing a cup into his good hand. Legolas drank without question. Once finished, he handed it back, unable to conceal a yawn.  
  
"Thank you," Legolas said after a moment. His shoulder was feeling better, he noted.  
  
Arrgralo nodded. "I won't be able to bind your hands, so I must trust that you will not try anything. Can I trust you?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "You have my word."  
  
"Good, now go, and take your rest. Tomorrow will be a long day of travel."  
  
TBC. . .  
  
R&R 


	19. Friend of Foe

Many thanks, many hugs! The reviews were wonderful! Sorry for the delay, finals started, and things have been so busy. . . but I'm getting back under schedule now. I've got one more chapter after this, and then into the next story which I've already started working on, and it wont be posted till I'm done! That way I can stay on schedule, though it won't be every other day for a while, since I am writing with Carrie and in a few other places as well, but it will be better than it has over the last few months.  
  
MAKE SURE TO WATCH JEPORDY TONIGHT AND TOMORROW NIGHT, 7:30 PACIFIC TIME! MY TEACHER IS GOING TO BE ON!!!!!! (BTW: Her name is Bradbury,)  
  
Smeagol-  
  
I wasn't talking just about you when I said that, people get busy I know, just look at me. I heard FF was having problems with a few people. Though my friend had AOL and she didn't have a single problem, interesting? Balthasar said you had lab, and she's explained about it, it sounds like torture to me.  
  
I hope your the same Smeagol as before, that thing with FF drives me crazy. Sometimes I want to add something on but I cant, an it. . . *Sighs* Let's not get into that.  
  
Hey, don't be calling my Legolas a snob, he's my snob, and only I can call him a snob.  
  
Legolas: Yeah. . . wait, that wasn't very nice  
  
Author: Who asked you? I'm the one doing the talking here  
  
I'll take that sledgehammer too. I want my characters to be in one piece. Feel free to have a white wolf pup, there's plenty to go around, and they all need homes.  
  
Umm. . . the wolves are, how can I say this in a light way. . . treated very cruelly, such as dogs are when used for dog fights, I left a lot of detail out just because it's really harsh and cruel of what they do. But anyway, glad you're back, and hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Carrie-  
  
Shame on Carrie, Shame, Shame SHAME! Hehe, only kidding, you're life's been haywire. You get a freebee, but only this once!  
  
Shame on Elladan too for invading an Author's apology and explanation. You are cruel to him aren't you? You sense ill tidings with everything. . . except your own work, cause you know ill tidings are afoot.  
  
Yes, you and I would be very happy if the others read our story, it really is a story worth reading!  
  
JediKnightBalthasar-  
  
Well, they don't seem to be getting along very well cause now that all or most of the stress is gone, Legolas is expressing his opinion. It's not that he doesn't like him, it's just that Legolas has never been around humans very much, so he feels kind of awkward. I am kind of basing it off of how my friend and I were when we first meet and all. And no, we were not attacked by wolves or anything like that, so do not even ask.  
  
  
  
Hey, maybe later on Nieninque could help! He could probably fight with the other wolves! Oh, he would stand a chance of dying, but...just an idea!  
  
~Balthasar  
  
Anita-  
  
You seem to be fairing well, but don't worry, they will all be back before ya know it!  
  
Belothien-  
  
Yes that is his name, don't wear it out, I still have to use it for the rest of my story.  
  
Gwyn-  
  
Nieninque is a him, likewise if his name were Nieninqua, he would be a she, but he is a he. If that made any sense at all.  
  
Yes the WIP is going to go as soon as the story is over.  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe-  
  
I went to see TTT again, like, two days after you wrote that review. I went with a whole bunch of friends, I think 8, and that's the biggest group that I've been with. Normally it's two at the largest.  
  
  
  
Chapter 19: Friend of Foe  
  
  
  
"Legolas," the whisper was faint.  
  
After a moment of silence another whisper came, fiercer this time. "Legolas!"  
  
"Legolas!" a heavy sigh followed. "So much for Elven hearing."  
  
"I heard that," Legolas said quietly, not even opening his eyes. He had slept with them closed last night as the sleeping draught had pulled him into a restful slumber.  
  
"Legolas! You're awake, why didn't you answer me?" Aragorn demanded.  
  
"Because I'm trying to ignore you," Legolas replied flatly.  
  
Aragorn sighed heavily as he slowly eased himself into a more comfortable position. He glared darkly at the Elf, who still leaned against the tree, his eyes closed. His left shoulder was bandaged and his arm was in a sling, this alone was enough to worry him. Beside him Elladan and Elrohir still slept.  
  
"Legolas, what happened to you?"  
  
Groaning Legolas let his head drop back and he opened an eye to look at the human. He grinned inwardly, the world always looked different from an upended view. "What do you want?"  
  
"Look at you. What happened? Did they hurt you?"  
  
"Well," Legolas replied casually, "They took me away while you three were asleep. They drugged your drinks so you wouldn't wake up. They took me into the forest and demanded to know what we were doing here. When I refused to answer they beat me until I screamed for mercy, then they-"  
  
"Legolas, tell me what really happened."  
  
"Oh," Legolas murmured, "you want to know the truth."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "That is what one usually wants to hear."  
  
Legolas grunted. "Don't worry yourself, human. Arrgralo just saw to my wound."  
  
"And it was that bad?"  
  
Legolas just grunted as he closed his one eye, lifting his head back up and settling against the tree.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"And what were you going to do about it?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"I could have done something."  
  
"Leave me be, I'm trying to sleep."  
  
Aragorn frowned, "You're impossible."  
  
"Not yet I'm not."  
  
Aragorn let the conversation dwindle away as Arrgralo came into the camp. "We need to leave if we are to reach the western side by nightfall. Wake your friends up," he told Aragorn before putting out the fire.  
  
The rest of the men were waking up as well as Aragorn lightly shook Elladan and Elrohir awake. Legolas was already up, leaning against the tree with a content look. Both of the other Elves were startled to see his arm bandaged up, but Legolas only shook his head when they asked him about it.  
  
"Tis nothing serious," he said with a yawn, the sleeping draught still clinging to his mind.  
  
Travel was hard that day, as Arrgralo had said before, but they did reach the western side as planned. The foursome was kept in the middle of the men, either to ensure safety due to their current conditions, or to see that they could not escape. Whatever the cause was, they were surrounded by the men at all times.  
  
When nightfall came, they set up camp, and their bonds were cut now that Arrgralo trusted them more, but still they were closely watched. Legolas' wound was tended to and now the four of them sat a ways off from the center of the camp, conversing lightly.  
  
"With our bonds cut we can have a great chance of escape," Elladan whispered, rubbing his wrists.  
  
"They mean us no harm," Legolas told him, "They are only doing what anyone would do under the same circumstances. We were trespassing into their territory, and with all the problems they have had, who can blame them for taking precautions? We would do the same at Mirkwood, and I know you would as well, my friend."  
  
Elrohir nodded. "He does speak the truth, my brother. I agree, we should stay and let them take us to Askverba so we can warn their King of the attack."  
  
Aragorn nodded also.  
  
Elladan sighed heavily. "Fine then, we will stay. But at the first sign of danger we are leaving."  
  
Legolas smirked adding quickly, "Besides, I'm not going anywhere without my weapons."  
  
"Of course not, someone has to drag you away by your ears, otherwise you'd stay behind and get killed," Elladan said sarcastically.  
  
"That wasn't funny, it hurt," Legolas moaned, rubbing his ears lightly at the memory.  
  
"It wasn't my fault you wouldn't come. And I certainly wasn't going to face your father and tell him I left you to a band of Orcs."  
  
"And you claim that I perform ridiculous stunts," Aragorn muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"You do," Elrohir told him, sitting up. "Like that time you went swimming in the river during winter."  
  
Aragorn smiled, "I was only seven," he claimed.  
  
"Eight," Elladan shot at him, "But that wasn't as bad as the time you were chasing that rabbit and got stuck in the rabbit hole, and you were sixteen then."  
  
Elrohir laughed quietly at the memory.  
  
"Okay fine, I get the point," Aragorn muttered, thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"Let's not forget the two of you," Legolas said suddenly. "Flying lessons? Boulder tag? Oh, yes, here is a good one, the time with the Wargs, -"  
  
"Don't you dare," Elladan warned him with an icy cold voice.  
  
Legolas snickered, "That was a good one."  
  
"Tell me," Aragorn said, sitting up.  
  
"Well it all started when, -"  
  
"Legolas, I'm warning you," Elladan threatened.  
  
Legolas smiled innocently.  
  
"Tell me," Aragorn pleaded.  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
"What do you mean no? Why not?"  
  
"Because if I told you, then your brother would kill me," Legolas told him as he leaned back against a tree.  
  
"And this is a problem?"  
  
"Yes, because before Elladan kills me, I will kill you for making me tell you."  
  
"No one is going to kill anyone," Arrgralo said, coming over to where they sat. He looked at the four of them, then shifted his gaze over the forest around them. "Keep your eyes open, rumors have been passed that Orcs are traveling about this night. We may need to leave quickly when the time comes."  
  
"How much longer until we reach Askverba?" Elladan asked suddenly.  
  
"We should reach my home town by tomorrow, it is not much further."  
  
"Then why do we stop, especially when danger may be afoot?"  
  
"Because," Arrgralo said, dropping into a crouch right beside Elladan so that he was mere inches from his face. "Unlike Elves, we mortals do need our rest."  
  
"You know," Elladan said with a heavy sigh, "I usually do not tolerate humans who behave in such a manner, right Strider?" he asked, careful to call him by his new hidden name.  
  
Aragorn laughed. "You have never been able to best me."  
  
"Oh haven't I?"  
  
"Quiet down," Arrgralo said with a smile, "we do not wish to invite anyone else into our camp." He glanced up at Legolas, "How is shoulder faring?"  
  
Legolas nodded, "Sore, but better than it was."  
  
Arrgralo nodded. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. You may be our prisoners, but unlike most, we tend to treat ours well. I wouldn't worry about it much though, by tomorrow you probably will be free and heading home."  
  
"Not if your village is open to attack," Legolas said quietly. "We won't leave you in a time of need."  
  
"We thank you for your help, noble Elf, but this battle, if it does occur, is not your dealings, we will find help from our own people. Take your rest now, but be alert. We could always use some extra ears."  
  
"A moment ago you stated that you did not need our help," Elladan said quietly.  
  
Arrgralo looked at him wryly. "Careful of what you say, Elf. You never know what the tide will bring in next."  
  
TBC. . .  
  
MAKE SURE TO WATCH JEPORDY TONIGHT AND TOMORROW NIGHT, 7:30 PACIFIC TIME! MY TEACHER IS GOING TO BE ON!!!!!! I don't know what channel though, it's 4 here, but that doesn't mean it's 4 for you. And don't forget to review! =D 


	20. The Turn of the Tide

Okay, first I have to say that my friend La Diosa de LOTR has posted a chapter and is looking for reviewers, and would appreciate it if you looked at her chapter and let her know what you think. She said she would even take flamers, so she is pretty desperate.  
  
Second, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not getting this out sooner, as a few of you know, I got sick for a time period, pretty sick actually, couldn't do much more than sleep and drink water so typing was definitely out of the question. But after missing a week of school I got to catch up on all my work, and since it was the first week of the new quarter I missed a whole bunch of notes and had no clue of what was going on. I'm still making stuff up, even now.  
  
But anyway, those are my excuses, whether or not you like them. Well, onto reviews  
Carrie-n-Emmithar-  
  
Hey look at that, I'm responding to myself! Actually, no, it's Carrie, so don't look at me weird. LOL Carrie, settle down, no you cannot have the chapter, I don't think my reviewers will be happy if you take it. You're me? Boy, your personality is split, isn't it? Here you have snow, hope you stay warm.  
  
Elladan-  
  
Glad you like it, and it was a long update, I normally don't take this long but I had other things to deal with/ Thanks for reviewing  
  
Smeagol-  
  
No you may not kill Legolas. If you do I'll assign you to a lifetime sentence of physic lab!!! HAHAHAHA, So beware.  
  
Legolas is not for sale! So you can't buy him, even when you conquer the world, sorry! Go buy Smeagol, and Gollum. Get that split personality there you would!  
  
JediKnightBalthasar-  
  
Both you and Smeagol are over this Legolas vrs. Aragorn thing aren't you?  
  
Nieninque helping out is not a bad idea, I think you'll be surprised in this chapter. But remember with all the other wolves out there being taken care of, he may accidentally get killed, and that wouldn't be good.  
  
*Snickers*, I love Legolas, he has such a cocky attitude. Who would put up with it? Well, I'm sure most wouldn't, but hey, what can Aragorn do?  
  
Actually, I've never seen Alice in Wonderland. I got the idea of being stuck in a rabbit hole from Winne the Pooh, when Pooh Bear gets stuck in Rabbit's hole. Really pathetic I know. Humor is not one of my best qualities.  
  
That line "No one is going to kill anyone", took a while to come up with actually. But yes, I can picture Elrond saying it.  
  
Don't worry about Nieninque, he's back this chappie.  
  
IllegalSmugglers, shame upon you two, you shouldn't smuggle anything illegal. . .well maybe, it depends. . .  
Belothien-  
  
New Round huh? I still have the same small route, but I get a lot of money. Mostly from tips. I made $70 this X-mas in tips alone! Isn't that great?  
  
Don't wear his name out!!!!!!!!!  
  
It's good to know you won't be mad at me, and I won't be mad at you for waiting so long to update yours! Hurry up with another chapter!!!  
  
Anita-  
  
They are going to Askeverba, Azscverbae was the city they were in before, with all the wolves. But don't worry, they are supposed to confuse people. Remember Aragorn and the map?  
  
Keep braiding, you're doing a great job. And don't worry, even though this chapter is the last doesn't mean that it is over. There is another story coming up!  
ThE iNsAnE oNe-  
  
Back up story, well I hadn't planned on it, but I suppose, when I have time that is. I still need to read chapter 2 of Inside the Beast, I didn't realize it was going to be more than one chapter, good thing I checked on you, huh? I'll read when I can, not tonight, to late!  
Ellewyn Greenleaf-  
  
Yes, Nieninque has been quite popular, go to think of it I do all that work on the characters and a little wolf pup gets the spotlight. . . go figure. FINALS!!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!! Okay, so you can see I hate them as well. Thanks for the review!!  
  
ONTO THE STORY!!!!!  
Chapter 20: The Turn of the Tide  
  
Orcs. The night air was shattered with the all too familiar cries. Things happened all too quickly afterwards, fear could be smelt easily, shining deeply in the eyes of the men, who were no more than boys. They clutched their swords, drawing them halfway from their belts. Legolas and the others quickly found themselves armed as Arrgralo tossed them back their weapons.  
  
"Let us move, we will avoid a quarrel if we can," Arrgralo shouted to his men.  
  
"You cannot outrun a band of Orcs," Elladan said fiercely. "You will only lead them to the city."  
  
"They will attack sooner or later, and we are not nearly prepared enough to fight now. We must get word to Askverba. Let us make haste," Arrgralo called back, sprinting forward.  
  
Legolas cursed, shaking his head. The fool of a human was leading them strait into a trap. "Stay! You are headed strait for them!"  
  
Arrgralo skidded to a stop. For a moment he didn't move, and no one else behind dared to do no more than breathe. "They have already started," he whispered.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir exchanged uneasy glances. Aragorn stepped up behind him, clutching his sword. It seemed as if time itself was frozen, then suddenly one of the men sprung forward, sword held high.  
  
"For the city!" he cried. The act was not lost on the others, who quickly sprang into action after him, repeating the same cry.  
  
Arrgralo stood for a moment shocked, then a smile split his lips as he started into a swift jog after them.  
  
The four were left behind, forgotten in the moment of attack. Legolas stepped up beside the twins, exchanging glances with them.  
  
"What do we do?" Elrohir asked quietly.  
  
"I for one have never abandoned someone in the time of need," Legolas remarked.  
  
"This isn't someone, it's a city," Elrohir reminded him.  
  
"Legolas is right, if we can help, let us do so," Aragorn said, running lightly after the other men.  
  
"Strider, get back here," Legolas yelled at him as the human disappeared over the hill. He took pursuit after him, the twins only moments behind him, their steps falling behind his.  
  
At the top, Legolas paused only a moment to gaze at the city before him, a larger city than Azscverbae. A large wall lined the city on three sides; the front lie open, taking on most of the damage as the numerous Orcs attacked.  
  
Attached to chains were the wolves, fully-grown and tortured into fighting machines. Their lethal jaws snapped at open air as the slowly drug the Orcs along until they were released. Cries split the air as the wolves found flesh, and shouts of surprise and alarm followed as torches lit house on fire, the dry wood burning easily.  
  
Legolas scanned the terrain quickly, searching for Aragorn. He spotted the young human, already engaged in battle with several Orcs. He was quick, and so far luck had been on his side, but Legolas doubted that would last much longer.  
  
He made his way down the hill, stabbing one of his Elven blades deep inside the chest of an Orc, dropping him in place. He knew that Elladan and Elrohir had already split up, slowly picking off the Orcs one by one not too far off to his side. Their numbers were overwhelming. More than he count before losing his head. The same number of wolves, or more, could be seen, their white coats contrasting sharply with the Orcs.  
  
The smell of smoke hung in the air as the city slowly burned. Frantic villagers tried their best to put the flames out, but without a nearby river, they were at loss. Legolas spun out of the way of an advancing Orc blade, plunging his own into the back of another.  
  
He brought it out quickly, turning to face the Orc, dropping it moments later with a swift blow. In a few more steps he had reached Aragorn, helping to dispatch the last few Orcs that remained. No sooner had they finished than a group of wolves moved in on them, wasting no time as they pounced on the prey before them.  
  
In two swift swipes Legolas had dropped two, Aragorn cut another beside him, leaving only two left. However the wolves lost interest and sped quickly away before another move was to be made. Making his way closer to the town Legolas clutched his dagger tightly, wishing he had his bow. It would be more useful in such a situation as this.  
  
Screams echoed through the air as the wolves began to press deeper into the city. Desperate soldiers raced to defend their loved ones, fear building with each breath of what may come in the end. Legolas' sharp Elven ears caught the faint sound of a familiar cry, and turned to see one of the soldiers stumble as an Orc blade swipe toward him.  
  
Already he was moving, even as the human stumbled out of the way, barely blocking the next blow with a feeble swing. With a small leap Legolas landed in front of the young man, but not before the Orc blade found flesh.  
  
The soldier gripped his arm, blood dripping down toward his fingers as Legolas battled the Orc. He was larger and stronger than most, and several times the dagger came too close for the Elf's comfort. Slowly he led the Orc away from the young human. He stumbled to his feet seconds before dodging another oncoming blow.  
  
Behind him he heard the heavy steps of another foul creature, and ducked mere seconds before a blade passed through the air, right where his head had been. He ducked out of the way of the next two blades, sliding down the hill, careful to keep his balance.  
  
The two Orcs followed greedily, and a third to his own dismay. The hatred Orcs had for Elves was so strong that they often of times sought out Elves as targets, unless of course they were in groups. //But I was not// Legolas thought to himself, //I am alone//  
  
The thought brought little fear. He had been in worse situations before, and had gotten out alive, but badly wounded. Legolas' scrunched his face, //positive thoughts// he reminded himself, bringing his duel Elven blades up to face them.  
  
He ducked as the first blow came, stabbing his swords forward at the foul beast. But somehow the creature avoided the deathly blow. Legolas scowled as he moved backwards with an easy flip. This was going to be harder than he thought. At the same moment two blades slashed toward him, one towards his feet, the other towards his left side. He spun right, jumping over the lower blade, burying his own blade in the neck of one, felling the Orc in place.  
  
Now there were only two left, both advanced without fear. Legolas pushed aside his thoughts as he jumped up onto a fallen log, positioning himself to the side of the creatures. He stepped to his right, then quickly retreated and jumped forward. Fooling both the Orcs with his maneuver his blade found flesh easily.  
  
He ducked as the last Orc swung at him, dancing backwards as another blow came by, grazing his tunic. He twirled the duel Elven blades in his hands as he dodged yet another fierce swing. He was running out of room, the ground behind him started to rise again, and he realized dimly that he had turned around, and was being forced up the hill. He would lose the advantage as his opponent gained one. He moved to his left, trying to slide past the Orc, but jumped back as the blade slashed toward his chest. Moving to his right proved useless as well.  
  
"You are fleet footed for your kind," Legolas grunted as he blocked an oncoming blow. "I must say you surprise me."  
  
The Orc laughed cruelly, swinging an open fist toward the Elf. "More than you know," he snarled.  
  
As Legolas ducked from the fist the Orc brought the blade with a fierce swing, smashing the dull edge into the side of the Elf's head. A sharp cry echoed through the forest as the scalpel made contact, splitting his temple open. Legolas stumbled, dropping a blade to press a hand to the open wound.  
  
Legolas' vision wavered as the Orc grabbed him roughly by the arm, pulling him dangerously close to the scalpel. With a frantic attempt Legolas brought his free hand up, connecting with the Orc's chin, the small blow enabling him to scoot away.  
  
Groping around in his hazy vision Legolas found his other blade. Pushing away the pain he staggered to his feet. He stumbled again, the darkness threatening to take him away. A swift kick to his stomach dropped him back to his hands and knees, added pain shot through his abdomen as he tried to breathe. A thick hand twisted in his hair, forcefully jerking his head up.  
  
The cold steel of the blade pressed against his throat, and through his blurred vision he could see the Orcs yellow teeth lined up in a satanic grin as darkness began to overcome. "You are mine Elf," he spat, pressing the blade harder into his flesh.  
  
"Agaryulnaer" Legoals whispered, then a smile crossed his lips. "Gurth gothrim lye! Gurth gothrim Tel'Quessir! Gurth glamhothrim!" Legolas yelled even as darkness claimed him.  
  
-('Blood-sucker' 'Death to our foes! Death to the foes of Elves! Death to the Orcs!')-  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn swung his sword swiftly as the Orcs and wolves continued to attack. He fell one after another, but still they came in numbers. An Orc fell against him, causing him to stumble. He turned around to defend himself, but the Orc already lay dead. Arrgralo straitened up, wiping off the black blood that coated the blade.  
  
"Come, they are destroying the city," he told him breathlessly.  
  
Aragorn nodded and followed his lead. A line of warriors had been able to form a wall in front of the city, protecting their people even as they fell. Aragorn caught sight of his Elven brothers fighting not too far off. They seemed to be ahead of the game as the moved through the twisted maze of Orcs and wolves, fighting both of easily as arrows flew from their bows.  
  
Soon they would have to retreat to their swords, he noted as he saw their quivers running low. He scanned the other side of the terrain as he ran along the rugged ground. He slowed when he did not spot Legolas, turning around behind him to see where the Elf may be.  
  
Arrgralo stopped to look at him, and Aragorn answered the unasked question. "Legolas, I cannot find him."  
  
"Many are lost in battle, we have no time!" Arrgralo told him, turning away from him.  
  
Aragorn growled but said no more, Legolas was alive, he knew. Elves did not fall easily in battle. He swung his sword up as a wolf lunged at him, stopping the creature in its tracks, The memories of the wolves resurfaced in his mind, the way they worked, the way they planned.  
  
Aragorn and Arrgralo now were deep in battle, trying to drive away the foul creatures from the city, as the people inside were slowly gaining advantage of the fires that threatened their homes. Here was the thickest group of Orcs and wolves, attacking whatever moved. It was hard to move, being so close together. Sometimes Aragorn couldn't tell who was who until it was almost too late.  
  
Arrgralo pressed against the wall, barely avoiding the teeth of another wolf before felling it in place. He leaned against the wall, catching his breath for only a moment. He was about to lunge out again, but a soft sound caught his attention. Turning he placed a hand on the wall, watching quietly as the battle raged on behind him. He pulled away suddenly, catching Aragorn by the arm, dragging him along.  
  
"Get away from the wall," Arrgralo shouted in warning as he and Aragorn jumped in last effort to get away.  
  
Aragorn rolled onto his back and watched as the wall cracked at the base, falling over quickly. With a heavy thud it landed on the ground, crushing all its victims underneath it. Shards of rock and brick flew out cutting into their faces lightly. Aragorn shook his head, brushing away the stray derbies.  
  
"How?"  
  
"The town's old, these walls were ready to fall years ago. They can't withstand all that hammering and pounding that was done by the fighting. They were to close to it, hoping to get in through the corner. It turned on them."  
  
Aragorn nodded, his gaze sweeping around the area. "We have the advantage. That wiped out most of them," he remarked quietly.  
  
Arrgralo followed his gaze. "You are right," he said, trying to catch his breath. "Let us finish this fight."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The last of the wolves were finished off quickly as the last few Orc retreated. Few tried to follow, but were stopped, the others convincing them that it was in vain. Elladan and Elrohir sheathed their swords; their arrows spent some time ago. They joined Aragorn over by the entrance to the city, which now lay mostly in ruins, the wives and children picking up stray items that had survived the attack.  
  
The fallen of their own were placed together, while the Orcs and wolves were burned in a pile not too far away. Arrgralo joined the three of them near the entrance.  
  
"Our dead will be buried when we get ourselves together. If another attack is planned I don't think it will be for a while."  
  
"I don't think there is another. That looked like the whole lot. Hadrian and Diomedes sure went through a lot for this."  
  
"Diomedes?" Arrgralo questioned.  
  
Aragorn nodded. Elrohir turned to him.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"He's in our tales that we speak of, none of them of good. He's a Demon, from long ago. The tales claim that he wanders these woods, searching for unsuspecting souls to bend to his will, and make them his slaves. If you did meet him face to face, then be grateful you still walk free."  
  
"I doubt it. Legolas would have known if he was. . ." his voice trailed off.  
  
He searched the terrain quickly. "Elladan, Elrohir, where is Legolas?"  
  
"I didn't see him in battle," Elladan said, worry building in his voice.  
  
"Neither did I," Elrohir added.  
  
The four of them scanned the forest around them, unaware of the man that came up behind them. "Legolas, your Elf friend, the fair haired one, is that the one you speak of?"  
  
Aragorn turned and nodded. Arrgralo laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. His left arm was bandaged, bruises ran across his face, but he seemed fine other than that.  
  
"Do you know something Talen?"  
  
He nodded. "Last I saw him he was over by the hill, leading the Orcs away from me. He saved my life."  
  
"Yes, well he seems to be doing a lot of that lately," Elladan muttered, already headed for the direction he had showed.  
  
Elrohir and Aragorn were not far behind. For a moment Arrgralo was tempted to follow, but decided against it, fearing the worst, yet hoping for the best.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
He could hear his name being called, but it was faint, as if a dream. For a moment he thought it was a dream, but the light shining in his eyes told him it was not. With a groan he opened his eyes, the blurry vision still clouding his eyes.  
  
It was then he realized that something was on top of him, weighing him down so that he could not move. Wiping the blood from his eyes he turned to see the Orc lying on top of him, unmoving. With a cautious touch he discovered that it was dead.  
  
Laying his head back down a groan escaped his throat. //But how?// he thought to himself. Things didn't make sense. He rubbed his neck gently, feeling the small cut that ran along his throat, shivering slightly at the thought of how close he came to dying. Opening his eyes slowly he listened closely, it was quiet, and he wondered how long he had been out, thinking that the battle must be over, due to the silence.  
  
He closed his eyes once again, breathing softly, trying to calm the raging pain within his head. He was about to rub it once more, but at that moment something warm and wet touched his cut. Flinching back Legolas opened his eyes to stare directly into that of a wolf's.  
  
Alarmed he threw his hands up, trying to shoo the wolf away, only to stop a moment later. He lay he his head back down, breathing in a deep sigh of relief. The young wolf dropped to a crouch, scooting forward so his nose lay on the Elf's neck, licking his chin. Legolas softly stroked his white fur, running a hand along the red blood that stained his leg. "Nieninque, you saved me," Legolas said quietly as he drifted slowly back into the darkness.  
  
This was the way the others found him, still weighed down by the large Orc, the young wolf pup lay curled up by the Elf's head, every once in a while lifting his head up to clean the blood from his face. He turned yellow eyes on the Elves and the human as they approached.  
  
"Legolas," Elladan said softly, kneeling besides the fallen Elf. He gently pushed Nieninque to the side, quickly checking the Elf's vitals. "He lives," he told the others, brushing the hair from the Elf's face.  
  
Elrohir captured Nieninque in grasp, checking the wound on his leg where the Orc blade had caught him. "Looks like he took down one of his own," he mentioned, running a hand over it as the pup struggled in his grasp.  
  
Aragorn moved over to help Elladan pull off the deceased Orc, lifting Legolas between the two of them. Moving carefully over the hill Aragorn laughed inwardly.  
  
"And, pray tell, what is so humorous?" Elladan asked him harshly.  
  
"Just thinking of all the stuff I'm going to have to explain to father."  
  
Elrohir laughed behind them, still holding the struggling wolf. "He isn't going to be very happy."  
  
"Indeed not."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn lay sleeping soundly on the small bed, buried under the covers as the sun began to rise, hiding from the light. They would have offered him a larger bed, but it was all the people of Askverba had since most was lost during the blaze.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open with a bang, and Aragorn groaned as he burrowed deeper into his covers. He was sure it was one of his brothers.  
  
"Come along Strider, get up! The day is here, and we'll be leaving by noon."  
  
Strider sat up, pulling the covers from his head. "Legolas?" he questioned. "What are you doing up?"  
  
The Elf still no longer wore a bandaged around his head, the cut nearly healed. He had received a concussion from the blow, and had been warned to take it easy. Now seeing the elf nearly prancing around the room, obviously enjoying waking the human from his sleep, he doubted Legolas had listened to the warning.  
  
"The sun has already risen hours ago, wake up! Get out of that bed. . .human," Legolas added with a wicked smile, knowing how Aragorn hated to be called that.  
  
Aragorn growled, "You'll regret that Elf, some day," he said with a sigh lying back down with a yawn.  
  
"Well?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Get out then, let me get dressed. Since it's obvious that you won't let me sleep anymore"  
  
"Of course not, it's time to rise," Legolas stated as he slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Aragorn shook his head as he slid out of bed. He dressed quickly and soon found himself outside with the others. Elrohir sat on the dusty ground, holding Nieninque in his lap.  
  
It had taken a while to convince the villagers that he was indeed harmless, and the fact that there were more wolf pups held captive had been taken in concern. Arrgralo was also worried about Diomedes, the fact that the Demon could be real, but the twins had convinced him that it more in likely was someone claiming be such a thing.  
  
"We would have known if he was real, the power of a Demon is deathly dark," Elladan stated.  
  
Arrgralo nodded. "The wolf pups will be released and taken to neighboring cities. I'm sure we can find homes for them all. They are in a good stage right now," Arrgralo added with a smile as Elrohir wrestled with the young wolf pup.  
  
"King Terrican would like to thank you in person, but he is busy with other issues, we've lost most of our homes and he's been seeing to those that need help, I hope you understand."  
  
Elladan nodded. "Certainly, you have a wonderful leader who is willing to help so much, especially in the time of need. You should be grateful."  
  
Arrgralo nodded, "I am my young friends."  
  
Elrohir snorted at the comment but Arrgralo ignored him.  
  
"It is time we must be leaving, we have tarried long enough," Legolas said quietly. "We thank you for all you have done, some of us may have not survived."  
  
Arrgralo nodded. "The same goes for all of you as well, hope your passage home is safe. You are always welcomed here."  
THE END  
  
Whew, it's finally finished, my next story wont start until I have finished writing it first, so I won't get behind on updating. I'll try and finish it as soon as I can, but I really have no idea on when it will be finished.  
  
Tomorrow Brings Another Day  
  
When a fire traps Aragorn and Legolas in a cave, the two must struggle to find a way to survive, but after days pass Legolas grows more and more agitated, and Aragorn must find out why, and what he can do to help. Even as the days pass by, they must remember that tomorrow brings another day. 


End file.
